


Anarchy in UK

by Abril30



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Punk, Semi-Public Sex, sexcam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril30/pseuds/Abril30
Summary: AU. La familia de Alberich dejó una de las ciudades más hermosas y prósperas de Noruega para establecerse en Londres. En su afán de darle la mejor y más completa educación, sus padres le dejaron tres cosas bien claras: los que sacan notas menores a 100 son mediocres, los que beben para divertirse son indecentes y los homosexuales son degenerados.Bueno… por lo menos, Alberich no es mediocre.Alberich de Megrez Delta x Todos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Streets of London

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno! Ésta es una historia dedicada a mi crush Alberich de Megrez Delta. Empezó siendo puras escenas de sexo con cada dios guerrero, luego resultó tener argumento. ¡Espero que la disfruten!  
> Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes utilizados me pertenecen.

El subterráneo de Londres es, como cualquier otro, caluroso, sofocante y atestado de gente ruidosa. Nada a lo que Alberich no estuviera acostumbrado, pero el pulcro uniforme de colegio que llevaba no era lo adecuado para soportar ese tipo de ambiente. Aún así, la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento no era nada ante la expectativa que le causaba subirse al tercer vagón del metro de las siete en punto, como cada mañana. Disimuladamente, buscó con la mirada hasta dar con él. En seguida reconoció a ese joven de cabello alborotado de color gris, ojos ámbar y curiosos dientes similares a colmillos que vestía el uniforme de una escuela pública. Ahí estaba, a tan sólo dos personas de distancia, mirándolo con atención.

_¡Finge un poco, estúpido!_

En cuanto el transporte arribó y las puertas se abrieron fue empujado hacia adentro por una marejada de oficinistas y estudiantes apurados por llegar a sus respectivos puestos, todos tan metidos en lo suyo que nunca notarían cómo dos individuos entre tantos siempre acababan viajando juntos. O más bien, uno detrás del otro. Apenas se cerraron las puertas pudo sentir a alguien rozarse contra su pierna y una mano en su trasero. Sonriendo, dirigió la suya hacia la cremallera del pantalón de él para bajarla y sacar su sexo. Se mordió los labios al notar que ya estaba semi erecto. ¿Cómo había podido esconder eso? Bueno… si la apretujada multitud de pasajeros no notaba cómo un jovencito de secundaria masturbaba a otro en el transporte público, no era tan descabellado que tampoco notaran que éste tenía algo más que el celular abultándole el pantalón.

Empezó con su rutina, que evitaba que su semana fuera un infierno insoportable. Sentir esa dureza en su mano, esa respiración agitada en su nuca, notar cómo aquel joven se desesperaba por él tratando de contener unos gruñidos casi animales, era el mejor estimulante para empezar el día. Y, por qué no admitirlo, que le manosearan el culo se sentía delicioso. Hábilmente, se las arregló para satisfacerlo durante todo el trayecto, sintiendo cómo su mano quedaba salpicada de semen justo cuando el transporte se detenía en su estación. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, él lo retuvo un poco más, metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo trasero. Después de dejar el vagón, se llevó los dedos a la boca e inmediatamente revisó su bolsillo, encontrándose un pedazo de papel con un número de teléfono y el nombre _Fenrir_ anotado. Sin dudar, lo arrojó al primer cesto de basura que se cruzó.

_Con esa cara de virgen, dudo que puedas ofrecerme mucho más, Fenrir._

Al salir de nuevo a la superficie se detuvo un momento para admirar el centro de la ciudad. El Big Ben, que se elevaba como un monumento al mal gusto, cubierto por los andamios de su eterna obra de restauración. La avenida, atestada de coches y autobuses que contaminaban el ambiente con ruidos de motores y bocinazos. Y hablando de contaminación, ahí estaba esa neblina mezclada con smog, que le daba a la capital británica su característico color gris. Ver todo eso lo hizo sonreír y suspirar con mucha satisfacción mientras se ponía los auriculares.

_Well let me take you by the hand_  
_And lead you through your Streets Of London_  
_I'll show you something you'll never understand_  
_Well let me take you by the hand_  
_And drag you through your Streets Of London_  
_I'll show you something that'll make you really sick_

¡Cuánto amaba esa enorme, sucia y caótica ciudad!


	2. A bored teenager, an angel with dirty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza el plot, con mucho porn. ¡Espero que les guste!

Diez y diez, diez y cuarto, diez y diecisiete. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaban los lelos de sus compañeros para terminar un condenado examen de inglés? ¡Era su maldita lengua madre! A él sus padres le habían dado un año para dominarlo y lo había logrado en menos que eso. Todo teniendo 13 años y sin olvidar su idioma nativo. Alberich se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo tenía en tan alta estima el sistema educativo británico, si sus estudiantes eran tan poca cosa. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que le agradaba el elitismo que las escuelas privadas ofrecían, tan diferente a Noruega, donde casi todas las escuelas eran públicas y donde se metían discursos acerca de la igualdad y la solidaridad por doquier. Él era superior a sus compañeros y de una clase más alta. ¿Qué había de malo en admitirlo? Peor era engañar a los incapaces con esa falacia de que todos somos iguales.

Sin disimular su aburrimiento, se puso a jugar con los mechones rubios, casi blancos, de su cabello pensando en cuánto los detestaba. Rubio, como el de sus padres y el 80% de los nórdicos, un color vulgar, aburrido y sin chiste. Pero claro, ¿qué más podía esperar heredar de unas personas tan vulgares, aburridas y sin chiste como eran sus padres? Y ese peinado ridículo que estaba obligado a hacerse para asistir a clases… a veces entendía a los brutos que se dedicaban a fastidiarlo. Él también tenía ganas de golpearse cuando se veía al espejo.

Finalmente, el examen terminó cuando sonó el timbre del receso de la mañana. A pesar de sentirse ansioso por moverse un poco, fue el último en salir. Ya había aprendido que no debía dejar su puesto hasta que Syd y Bud abandonaran el aula si no quería encontrar su mochila revuelta, sus cuadernos garabateados o su estuche lleno de chicles masticados. Carajo, tenían 16 años, ¿cómo podían seguir considerando que eso era gracioso? Cuando por fin salió vio a Siegfried pasar apresurado, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió al final del pasillo. Él también era noruego y también era rubio.

Él se veía bien con ese color.

●●●●●

  
A diferencia de Alberich, sus padres detestaban Inglaterra y no perdían la oportunidad de señalarlo. Diariamente los oía quejarse de las calles plagadas de basura y la gente grosera. Según ellos, el cheque con un montón de ceros que su padre empezó a recibir a cambio de transferirse apenas compensaba el haber tenido que abandonar la hermosa Tromsø para irse a vivir a esa asquerosa urbe.

_Sí, claro, por eso se lo pensaron tanto antes de aceptar la oferta._

Bajo esa premisa, el matrimonio Megrez tenía una tradición que comenzó en su cumpleaños número quince: todos los viernes hacían sus maletas y se largaban a una casa que tenían en Cotswolds para pasar el fin de semana y “desconectarse del ajetreo del trabajo y la ciudad”. El chico sólo los acompañó dos veces y le bastó para decidir que jamás volvería a perder un fin de semana en ese pueblucho aburrido y lleno de viejos. Les dijo que realizar ese viaje semanalmente lo agotaba y ellos no se molestaron en intentar disuadirlo ni en fingir que deseaban que los acompañe, cosa que agradeció mucho. Sin saberlo, le estaban dando el mejor regalo de su vida, lo que probablemente todos los adolescentes deseaban. Tenía la casa para él solo durante dos días y sabía cómo aprovecharla. En cuanto vio el auto alejarse corrió al estereo para poner su música a todo volumen.

_We´re talking into corners_  
_Finding ways to fill the vacuum_  
_And though our mouths are dry_  
_We talk in hope to hit on something new_  
_Tied to the railway tracks_  
_It´s one way to revive but no way to relax_

Bored teenagers. Eso era él. Un adolescente que se aburría en la útopica Noruega y también en UK, pero sólo los días de semana. Los viernes llegaba su descanso y su liberación. De viernes a domingo, en un popular sitio de webcams, aparecía un precioso, delgado y pálido jovencito con piercings en las orejas, uñas pintadas de negro y cabello rosa que le cubría la mitad de la cara, dejando ver únicamente uno de sus bellos ojos verdes. De todos modos, dudaba que quienes lo estaban esperando se fijaran mucho en él. A ellos les gustaba ese ojo cuando se volvía blanco. 

**Amethyst está transmitiendo en vivo**

**126 espectadores**

Alberich sonrió de lado, satisfecho al ver el número de personas que esperaron pacientemente a que comenzara la sesión que tenía programada para cada viernes. Más de cien personas alrededor de todo el mundo esperando por ti es algo que le sube el autoestima a cualquiera y no estaba mal para un chiquillo que había empezado hace poco. Las personas conectadas pudieron ver un primer plano de su rostro mientras enfocaba la cámara. En cuanto se aseguró ésta transmitía correctamente, le dedicó una sonrisa a sus espectadores, seguida de un beso. El chat empezó a recibir mensajes.

 **guest0082:** Ricura.

 **RoyalDemonRose:** Te extrañaba, joyita.

 **MascheraDiMorte:** Te tardaste.

 **PrincessLif:** ¿Dirás algo hoy?

 **Nicromante:** ¡Mándame un zing!

Una risita despectiva escapó de sus labios. Él no hacía esas estupideces. Alberich no estaba para complacer a nadie. Sólo hacía lo que le gustaba y generosamente le permitía a los demás verlo. Quienes frecuentaban su espacio conocían su personalidad: insolente, desafiante, actuando como si los despreciara profundamente. Todo un rebelde, un punk. Tal como la música que siempre sonaba de fondo en sus transmisiones. Y había un ejército de internautas que amaban eso. Ellos estaban convirtiendo convirtiendo a Amethyst en uno de los sexcamers más populares del sitio.

Se alejó un poco para darles una mejor vista de su cuerpo todavía vestido. Paseó una de sus manos por encima de su pecho, mientras la otra bajaba para meterse en sus jeans rasgados. Los mensajes aumentaron y audiencia también lo hizo. Cuando se levantó la camiseta para presumir coquetamente sus pezones los mensajes se amontonaron de tal forma que fue incapaz de leerlos. Tuvo que morderse los labios para contener la risa. ¿Cómo podían emocionarse tanto por algo tan simple?

**¡Tienes 118 nuevos espectadores!**

Al recibir esa notificación se llevó el borde de la camiseta entre los dientes para sostenerla en alto y jugar de lleno con esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto parecía gustar. Con ambas manos libres, rodeó esos pequeños botones rosas con sus dedos y los apretó suavemente, dejando escapar un suspiro bastante audible. La pantalla dejaba ver cómo una erección comenzaba a crecer a medida que apretaba y tironeaba de ellos con cada vez menos delicadeza. Un mensaje entre tantos llamó su atención.

 **guest0025:** Muestra la verga, putito.

_Putito, ¿eh?_

Las personas del otro lado de la pantalla lo vieron dejar lo que estaba haciendo para escribir un mensaje.

 **Amethyst:** Este putito no se baja los pantalones hasta no ver 400 espectadores. ¡Agradezcan a @guest0025!

Seguido de eso, enseñó su dedo medio a la cámara con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que los que lo miraban decidieran mandarlo a la mierda e ir a ver a alguien mucho más complaciente, pero le daba igual. Ése era su espacio y él iba a usarlo para actuar como quisiera. Aún así, bajó una de sus manos de nuevo a sus pantalones para masajear su miembro y marcarlo por encima de la tela, gimiendo más audiblemente. Tenía que mostrar que lo que ofrecía valía la pena.

Fue una agradable sorpresa ver como a los pocos minutos el contador se disparó. Al alcanzar los 300 espectadores se quitó la camiseta de mangas arrancadas que llevaba, volviendo a masajear su pecho y dejando caer saliva encima de él para esparcirla sobre sus pezones. Al pasar los 350 desabrochó sus pantalones, frotando y enseñando claramente la erección que se había formado en su ajustada trusa, cuya tela blanca empezaba a transparentarse por el líquido preseminal que había empezado a gotear.

Llegar a los 400 fue una bendición, porque él mismo estaba ansioso por quitarse ese estorbo. Ya completamente desnudo, exhibió un miembro largo con la punta de un lindo tono rosa. Lo rodeó con su mano, sacudiéndolo ante la cámara mientras generaba alabanzas, comentarios sucios e insultos por igual. ¡Las tres cosas le encantaban! Amaba ser visto. Amado u odiado, le daba lo mismo mientras lo miraran. Hasta se ponía más duro al leer los comentarios.

Empezó por algo clásico, subiendo y bajando su mano, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sus seguidores frecuentes sabían que eso era sólo el comienzo, pero esa multitud de nuevos visitantes no. No dejaría que pensaran que era un niñito inexperto y sin imaginación. A medida que se estimulaba fue abriendo las piernas, bajando su otra mano. Justo cuando su entrada estaba a punto de quedar expuesta, la cubrió con sus dedos, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras los mensajes seguían entrando. Divino, calientavergas, marica. Se recostó un poco contra el respaldo de la silla, mordiéndose los labios, sin dejar de sonreír. Sólo los picó un poco más antes de exhibirse por completo. Levantando las manos detrás de su cabeza, les dio una generosa visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Hermoso. Flacucho. Me encantas. Me das asco. Quiero cogerte. Quiero violarte.

_¡Más, díganme más!_

Mientras leía los mensajes estiró el brazo para alcanzar una botella de lubricante, enseñándola a la cámara antes de derramar el contenido encima de su erección, dejando que el líquido caiga lentamente por sus testículos hasta su ano. Decidió ya no hacerse de rogar. Volvió a enseñar su dedo medio a la cámara, mismo que introdujo lentamente dentro de él para el deleite de todos. Sus espectadores pudieron ver cómo echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, gimiendo de gusto. Amaban lo espontáneo que era, lo auténtico. Ver a alguien disfrutando auténticamente es algo que no siempre puede verse en el porno. Movió su dedo en círculos y de adentro hacia afuera antes de meter otro. Comenzó a abrirlos y cerrarlos en tijeras, estimulando su pene con la otra mano.

¡Qué carita! Eso no es nada. Te daría todo mi dinero. Eres un cerdo. Los mensajes no se detenían y el contador de espectadores seguía aumentando.

Mirando directamente a la cámara abrió sus dedos lo más que pudo, buscando exhibir su interior. Al mismo tiempo abrió la boca para que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse invadiéndola. Se le antojaba que alguien lo hiciera. Sexo tres días a la semana no era suficiente para él. Nada lo era, de hecho, sus dedos comenzaban a quedarle chicos y sabía que para su audiencia también. Soltó su miembro para buscar su juguete favorito, el que le dio su nombre de usuario. Un maravilloso dildo de amatista pulida, una auténtica joya.

_Bendito Alibaba. ¿Hay algo que no se pueda encontrar allí?_

Lo exhibió antes de metérselo en la boca. Los nuevos espectadores observaban maravillados cómo le hacía una felación a ese pesado objeto, mojándolo, entibiándolo, sin poder creer que ese jovencito de cuerpo pequeño y delicado se lo iba a introducir analmente. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver que sí era posible, esa noche estaba especialmente ansioso. Tan pronto lo sacó de su boca lo empujó de lleno dentro de él. Esta vez gritó, y con él muchas personas alrededor del mundo.

Perra tragona. Bebé, qué belleza, quiero uno de ésos. Puto de mierda. Te amo, eres el mejor. Los ojos de Alberich brillaban al ver los comentarios que caían uno tras otro. Incluso llegó a ver un par escritos en caracteres japoneses, árabes y rusos. Con cada comentario que llegaba a leer movía más enérgicamente el dildo. Se embestía con él, lo empujaba hasta sus límites para luego sacárselo casi por completo. La violenta sensación de placer lo hacía gritar, pegar alaridos que resonarían por toda la casa y que acallaban la música de fondo. Gritos de placer y liberación. Se desgarraba la garganta gritando porque estaba harto de los cinco días de semana que se la pasaba guardando silencio.

_¡Más, díganme más! ¡Por favor! ¡DÍGANME QUÉ SOY!_

Alberich suplicaba sin palabras y sus fans le daban lo que quería sin necesidad de que él dijera nada. Todo con tal de ver uno de sus hermosos orgasmos que que lo hacían llorar. Le llovieron insultos y alabanzas por igual y en respuesta él se cogía a sí mismo aplicando una fuerza que ya parecía ensañamiento. Parecía querer lastimarse y había una pequeña porción de Internet que adoraba especialmente eso. Para ellos, para todo el que quisiera ver, dejó caer todo su peso contra el respaldo de la silla, abriendo más las piernas y levantándolas. Siempre mirando a la cámara, regalando al espectador la ilusión estar follándoselo. Así, la luz azul de la cámara fue lo último que vio antes de que la vista se le nublara, su cabeza quedara en blanco y de su garganta saliera un último largo grito. Mil setenta y cuatro espectadores, que quién sabe en qué momento llegaron, vieron cómo el hermoso chico era salpicado de su propio semen, mientras el gesto desdeñoso y desafiante desaparecía por fin de su rostro, dejando en su lugar una expresión ida, vulnerable, casi dulce. Al llegar al clímax las manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo. El dildo comenzó a resbalar lentamente hacia afuera a medida que su cuerpo se relajaba. Jadeando, volvió la mirada a la pantalla, donde sólo alcanzó a leer uno de los tantos mensajes.

 **BewitchingStar:** ¿Acaso es un corazón en tu ojo lo que veo? ¿Ahegao?

Aún estando exhausto, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de lado al reconocer el nombre del usuario, veía cada tanto sus transmisiones. Un joven andrógino que casi rayaba el transformismo. Un amante de las presentaciones extravagantes, los colores vistosos y los fetiches. Era uno de esos ésos que alcanzaba un puesto en tendencias con solo encender la cámara, un famoso. Y se había fijado en un novato como él.

_¿Ahegao? Guárdalo para tus seguidores, los otakus._

Dedicó una última sonrisa burlona a sus seguidores antes de apagar la cámara y se dejó caer en la cama para descansar. Mientras esperaba que su respiración se calmara frotó un mechón de su cabello con sus dedos, comprobando con satisfacción que éstos no se pintaban de rosa. Después de todo, la tintura de pelo en aerosol había resultado ser la mejor opción. Bajó las manos por su cuerpo, acariciándose, admirándose antes de levantarse para limpiarse y vestirse. La noche apenas empezaba.

●●●●●

  
El Electric Ballroom podría ser un club como cualquier otro, pero los viernes por la noche se convierte en Sin City, el lugar preferido de Alberich. Un lugar para escuchar punk rock clásico y una que otra banda en ciernes, con mucho talento y poco futuro. Entrando con una buena identificación falsa disfrutaba de la cerveza, el baile y, actualmente, de la compañía de un maduro hirsuto, musculoso y gigante que lo tenía montado por detrás en el baño de hombres.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡AHHHHH! ¡Me vas a romper, bruto!

No era broma lo de gigante. El tipo fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros y arremetía con violencia contra el pequeño cuerpo de Alberich, quien creía sentir los huesos de su cadera crujir cada vez que ese miembro de dimensiones igualmente enormes se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él. Las manos toscas del sujeto apretaron con fuerza sus nalgas para abrirlas.

\- Je… cómo si te molestara... ¡mira cómo te lo tragas, enano!

Era cierto. No se podía quejar, le encantaba. Le gustaba que lo llenaran y que le doliera. Le gustaba que sea en ese pequeño baño frío, exageradamente iluminado y sucio. Le gustaba que fuera ese desconocido que debía verlo como poco más que una puta viciosa que no cobraba. Con una embestida éste lo empujó contra la puerta del cubículo. Alberich gimió al golpearse contra ella, de no haberla trabado ambos habrían caído hacia afuera. Detrás de él, aquel desconocido podía ver cómo su enorme pene desaparecía dentro de ese agujerito insaciable.

\- Ahhhhh… joder… dame… dame un nombre… al que maldecir mañana.

\- Tholl –respondió el otro con un gruñido–. Pero tú puedes llamarme papi, lindura.

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar un nada discreto sonido de desagrado y poner una cara acorde. Con un padre como el suyo, el daddy kink le producía repulsión. Esto pareció divertir a su acompañante, que atrapó su lengua con sus ásperos dedos haciéndolo salivar.

\- Bonita lengua, nene.

\- Y mida qué ben la uzo… –hablando con dificultad, Alberich volteó el rostro y lo jaló del cabello para acercarlo a su rostro. Más que un beso, lo que hizo fue enredar sus lenguas entre sí mientras él metía las manos debajo de su camiseta para jugar con sus pezones. Animado por los gritos que el chico lanzaba, comenzó a apretarlos y a pellizcarlos con un poco más de fuerza, tanteando cuánto podía aguantar, cuánto tardaría en pedirle que sea más cuidadoso.

Eso no pasó. Alberich no sólo exigía más en medio de gritos de desesperación sino que también golpeaba y arañaba la puerta descontrolado. Su cara estaba deformada de placer, sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca chorreando de la saliva de ambos, que comenzaba a escurrirse por su barbilla y su cuello. Éste se dirigió a lamerla y Alberich tocó el cielo en el momento que sintió esa barba raspándole la piel. Sin poder avisarle, se corrió de golpe dejando la puerta del baño obscenamente manchada con su semen. El tal Tholl gruñó al sentir su enorme miembro siendo bruscamente apretado por las entrañas del jovencito.

\- ¡PUTA MADRE, NENE! OHHHHHHH… ¡TE VOY A LLENAR AHORA, QUÉ MANERA DE APRETAR!

\- Je… no me llenarás mucho con esa mierda puesta… –respondió con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, refiriéndose al condón que él mismo le había puesto en medio de un blowjob– ¡Quítatelo, rápido!

\- ¡MIERDA!

El gigante salió de dentro de él apresurado para quitarse el látex y arrojarlo descuidadamente al piso. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Alberich se dejó caer de rodillas para mamársela de nuevo. Sintió sus cabellos ser jalados, las manos del adulto lo empujaron para que se la tragara completa.

\- ¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA! ¡Creí que me ibas a dejar acabarte adentro!

El pelirrosa le enseñó el dedo de en medio igual que a sus fans. Él nunca había prometido eso y jamás se dejaría llenar el culo con el semen de un desconocido. Pero sí, lo había hecho para fastidiar, por eso se aguantó las arcadas cuando esa maravillosa verga le tocó la garganta. El pobre tipo se lo merecía, y más después de lo que haría a continuación. Sintiendo cómo palpitaba en su boca, le dio un empujón en el último momento. Abriendo bien la boca, sostuvo la pesada erección de Tholl, para que eyaculara directo sobre su rostro. Éste lo hizo lanzando un grito gutural digno de un cantante de metal nórdico. La cara, la boca y el cabello de Alberich quedaron salpicadas, bañadas de blanco. Jadeando, el mayor miró hacia abajo y no pudo enojarse con él. No sólo le dio la cogida de su vida, se veía precioso. Ese muchachito altanero lo miraba maravillado, sonriendo, sin limpiarse todavía. A él o a su verga, no podía asegurarlo, pero era una visión hermosa. Le dio golpecitos en la cara con ella antes de que se pusiera flácida.

\- Mira esa carita… no todos los días puedes llenarle la cara de leche a un angelito como tú.

\- ¿De verdad te parezco un ángel?–preguntó sonriendo irónicamente.

\- Uno con la cara sucia, pero sí –al oír eso Alberich le dio un beso en la punta del glande– Qué cariñoso…

\- Entendí la referencia a Sham 69. Me gustan los hombres de cultura –respondió levantándose, acomodándose la ropa y arrancando un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarse–. Eres un semental, Tholl. Que pases bien el resto de la noche.

Sin más despedida que esa, salió del baño y buscó con la mirada a un chico de llamativa melena rubia mucho más interesante que la suya, casi anaranjada. Lo encontró en el rincón que ambos ya habían declarado como suyo. Sonrió al verlo con dos vasos de Camden Hells Lager en la mano, esperándolo y saludándolo con la cabeza al notarlo. Se veía emocionado.

\- Eh, lindura, ¿qué haces tan solita por aquí? –preguntó quitándole uno de los vasos. Mime le sonrió con sorna.

\- Esperando a una zorra que me deja plantado por un cuarentón.

\- Dijo que tiene 35. A mí se me hace que estás ofendido porque no te invité.

\- Puaj. Tú sabes que a mí me van los chicos bonitos.

\- ¿Como yo? –se acercó para besarlo, divertido al verlo poner la misma cara de asco que él puso en el baño, pero su amigo lo detuvo poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios.

\- Límpiate la boca. No todos disfrutamos el sabor de verga de viejo.

Alberich estaba loco por Mime. Tenía la carita más dulce que hubiera visto, pero era un hijo de puta de primera. Lo había conocido en el mercado de Camden Town, se había acercado a él cuando lo escuchó soltar una grosería en noruego y se maravilló al descubrir que, además de una química sexual estupenda, tenían muchísimo en común. Era la única persona a la que consideraba su amigo y el único que lo entendía a la perfección. Luego de verlo dar un trago a la cerveza fue él quien lo besó, para luego apartarse y levantar un poco su camiseta, sonriendo sin poder disimular su entusiasmo. En su ombligo relucía una piedra roja.

\- ¿Qué tal? Sexy, ¿eh?

\- ¿Un piercing en el ombligo? Eso es tan gay…

Mime bufó divertido, llevando la mano a la oreja derecha de Alberich para robarle uno de los aros a presión que el ahora pelirrosa llevaba en la parte superior de la oreja, haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Al menos es de verdad.

\- Tú sabes por qué no me perforo. ¿Qué dijo tu padre cuando lo vio?

En lugar de responder, señaló su costado. Entonces Alberich pudo notar un feo moretón que ya empezaba a ponerse amarillo.

\- Mierda…

\- Ya sabes que papá es un hombre de pocas palabras.

Una de las cosas que tenían en común era el desprecio por sus padres. Mime llegó a Inglaterra cuando su madre se casó con alguien llamado Folker. Un sujeto estricto, chapado a la antigua e inflexible. Pero, a diferencia de los padres de Alberich, él se hacía entender con violencia. Desaprobaba todo lo que su hijastro era y hacía, y se lo hacía saber por medio de gritos y golpes. Y su madre no hacía más que mirar hacia otro lado, quizás luego acercarse a consolarlo.

Mime llamaba irónicamente a ese hombre "papá", pero nunca hablaba de su padre biológico. Alberich no sabía si estaba muerto, si los había abandonado, si lo seguía viendo, si su madre lo había abandonado a él. Tampoco sabía si era mejor o peor que Folker pero, por supuesto, jamás se lo preguntaría. Nunca le pediría que le contara algo si él no decidía hacerlo primero. Así era su relación.

Con lo que sabía bastaba. Esos padres le hacían agradecer los que tenía, y eso era mucho.

\- Ve qué puto asco –siguió diciendo antes de volver a bajarse la camiseta–. No puedo tomarme fotos así.

\- Deja de lloriquear. Vamos a tomarnos unas cuantas en el baño y te ayudaré a tapar eso –rodeándole los hombros con su brazo, Alberich empezó a caminar sin importarle empujar a la gente a su alrededor–. A mis fans les encantas.

Mime tenía un perfil en la misma página que él pero sólo lo usaba para subir fotos, no hacía transmisiones debido a la escasa privacidad que tenía en su casa. También era importante para él y le daba genuina lástima la idea de que se quedara sin ese momento tan terapéutico. Claro, también sabía que si llegaba a mirar con lástima a Mime, éste le escupiría en la cara. Lo ayudaría con eso y a cambio recibiría un montón de comentarios pasivo-agresivos como agradecimiento. De nuevo, así era su relación y les funcionaba maravillosamente. Dos chicos hermosos a los que nadie quería tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse.

Cerca de la puerta de los baños volvió a ver a Tholl. Éste se mordió los labios y él le hizo un gesto obsceno con la lengua. Ambos sonrieron cuando una canción empezó a sonar.

  
_I'm a rebel stuck with a label_  
_Trying to be someone in life_  
_We're the people you don't wanna know_  
_We come from places you don't wanna go_

_Angels with dirty faces_  
_Angels from nowhere places_  
_Kid's like me and you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones utilizadas:  
> Bored Teenagers - The Adverts  
> Angels With Dirty Faces - Sham 69


	3. Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está más soft, Alberich nos muestra un lado diferente de él. Sólo un poco.

Hora de estudio libre. Así es como figuraba en el horario escolar la hora de recreo en interiores. Porque sí, su Instituto había dispuesto un bonito salón con escritorios comunales y una agradable entrada de luz natural para que los alumnos de distintas clases se mezclaran e hicieran sociales dos veces por semana. Esto a Alberich lo traía sin cuidado, no le resultaba difícil abstraerse del ruido y concentrarse en lo que sea que se propusiera, en este caso, unas ecuaciones que resolvía con facilidad, casi automáticamente. A decir verdad, lo que lo hacía distraerse no eran las voces de sus compañeros sino el único estudiante además de él que parecía tomarse en serio el propósito de esa hora.

Siegfried. Estaba sentado en el mismo escritorio, pero del lado opuesto, a unos pocos lugares de él entre un chico que dormía una siesta y una chica con complejo de bruja que dibujaba pentagramas y unos garabatos que pretendían ser runas en su cuaderno, de la que ni siquiera podía burlarse porque él lo distraía. Cuando estaba presente, Alberich no tenía ojos para nada más. Ahora que se había percatado de su presencia sólo podía dedicarse a admirar ese apuesto rostro, imaginar ese cuerpo musculoso que ocultaba bajo el uniforme y soñar con tocar ese cabello ensortijado que de tanto en tanto se le iba sobre los ojos mientras leía su libro de humanidades.

Siegfried era perfecto. Y no, no es que lo idealizara, realmente lo era. Esa apariencia hermosa venía de la mano con una hermosa personalidad. Era amable, listo, simpático, solidario, con un fuerte sentido de deber y justicia, un líder nato. Todo eso lo movió a acercarse a Alberich cuando éste apenas había llegado a Inglaterra, saludándolo en su lengua materna y ofreciéndole su amistad de buenas a primeras. Vio en él un niño pequeño, aislado, silencioso y asumió que era un extranjero tímido y con problemas para aprender el idioma en lugar del chico arisco que se sentía asqueado por las personas que lo rodeaban que era en realidad. Porque Siegfried siempre pensaba lo mejor de todos. Las chicas decían que parecía un príncipe, él pensaba que más bien parecía un héroe. Y, como ellas, Alberich no pudo evitar caer enamorado de ese héroe, algo por lo que constantemente se recriminaba.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien tan perfecto? ¿Alguien que sin duda se escandalizaría si supiera todo lo que hacía fuera del horario escolar? Alberich era un narcisista. Amaba y estaba orgulloso de lo que era, pero ver esos ojos claros como el hielo lo hacía odiarse. Lo hacía pensar que un chico inmoral, promiscuo e hipócrita como él no lo merecía. Numerosas veces soñaba con mandar todo a la mierda, teñirse el pelo, perforarse las orejas y llevar a la escuela al chico que sus fans conocían como Amethyst. Liberarse y de paso disfrutar de darles el peor disgusto de su vida a sus padres… pero todas esas fantasías se esfumaban al pensar en Siegfried. La idea de que él descubriera ese lado suyo lo hacía entrar en pánico, era la única persona que lo hacía sentir vergüenza de sus actos. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser cercanos, pero el día en que él lo mirara con asco y desaprobación el mundo de Alberich se caería en pedazos.

_You disturb my natural emotions_

_You make me feel I'm dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I'll only end up losing you_

_And that's worse_

Había tantos motivos por los que estar enamorado de Siegfried era una terrible idea. El principal era Hilda, porque un chico perfecto tenía que tener una novia perfecta, una chica hermosa, tan amable y correcta como él. A los trece años se hicieron amigos, a los catorce se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, a los quince llegó esa mujer a arruinarlo todo. Ella fue la razón por la que Alberich se alejó de él, una cosa era ser amigos y amarlo en silencio, pero estar cerca para verlo con alguien más era algo que no podía tolerar, por dolor y por orgullo. Le retiró el saludo, dejó de responderle al teléfono y comenzó a evitarlo en la escuela sin darle explicaciones. En algún momento Siegfried desistió de intentar descubrir el motivo, para no molestarlo y sin guardarle rencor, cosa que le dijo textualmente en un mensaje. Porque él era así de noble.

_Ever fallen in love with someone?_

_Ever fallen in love?_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love? (Love…)_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Un golpe en la cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad. Un sacapuntas de metal enviado con una improvisada resortera hecha con una banda elástica. Cuando volteó vio a los gemelos riendo sin esforzarse por disimular. En lugar de indignarse, les dio la espalda y se puso a pensar en lo buenos que estaban. Podían ser unos patanes, pero eso no hacía menos el hecho de que fueran hermosos, atléticos y que tuvieran pinta de actores porno de gay. Ver lo inseparables que eran y la obvia debilidad que Bud tenía por Syd, a quien seguía a todos lados como una sombra, era suficiente para alimentar el morbo de Alberich, quien se imaginaba a sí mismo hincado ante ellos, tratando de mamársela a ambos al mismo tiempo mientras los veía devorarse las bocas. En sus fantasías, Bud era un celoso que sometía a su hermano menor, Syd se volvía un pasivo de primera ante su hermano mayor y ambos tenían gusto por dejar marcas.

\- ¡Auch!

Otro proyectil impactó en su cabeza y esta vez sí se le escapó una exclamación que llamó la atención de varios. Claro, dos hermanos, dos sacapuntas, y excelente puntería por lo visto, ya que ambos consiguieron darle en exactamente el mismo punto. Mientras se sobaba el lugar donde lo golpearon, vio a Siegfried ponerse de pie, pero no le prestó atención hasta que lo sintió detrás de él, entonces su cuerpo se paralizó. Lo sintió inclinarse, levantarse de nuevo y caminar hasta donde estaban sentados los gemelos.

\- ¿Es en serio, chicos?

\- No realmente, es un juego.

\- "Vamos a darle al tragalibros" –agregó Bud, haciendo reír a su hermano. Siegfried bufó, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Soy tan "tragalibros" como Alberich, pero ustedes nunca se meten conmigo.

\- A ti te queremos, Sieg.

\- Entonces les pido por el cariño que me tienen que lo dejen en paz. Pero, por si acaso, les confisco las balas hasta la salida.

Volvió a su lugar, guardándose los útiles en el bolsillo. Al sentarse le dedicó a Alberich una sonrisa gentil que llenó su cuerpo de calidez. Los gemelos no volvieron a molestarlo, pues incluso ellos respetaban a Siegfried. Claro, sabía que en cuanto lo perdieran de vista volverían a la carga y más crueles que nunca (por si acaso ese día evitaría los baños públicos, no se le antojaba un lavado de cabello con agua de inodoro) pero la intervención ya le había hecho el día. Lo defendía aunque ya no fueran amigos. Demasiado bueno y heterosexual… definitivamente Siegfried era alguien del que no debería haberse enamorado.

De todos modos, esa tarde llegó a casa de buen humor, cantando en voz baja. Tener asumido que no tenía posibilidad alguna con su crush era sano, así que una vez que la nube de autodesprecio se disipaba podía sencillamente disfrutar de las sensaciones agradables. La sonrisa de Siegfried, sus atenciones, el agradable calor en las mejillas y las cosquillas en el cuello que le provocaba oír su voz…

… todo eso se fue al demonio al cruzar la puerta.

Sus padres ya habían llegado, eso no lo extrañaba porque conocía sus horarios. Le sorprendía que lo estuvieran esperando en la sala juntos, con una tetera humeante y tres tazas. Lo normal era que su padre se encerrara en su estudio a hacer quién sabe qué y que su madre bebiera café mientras miraba las noticias en la BBC, sola. Lo normal era que no tuviera que verles la cara hasta la cena.

_Oh, no. Tiempo de calidad en familia._

Cada tanto se les daba por querer pasar una tarde con su hijo y Alberich sabía exactamente por qué: perfección. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron que no debía ser otra cosa que no fuera perfecto. En apariencia, comportamiento, académicamente, incluso respecto a salud. Así mismo, ellos debían ser una familia perfecta y las familias perfectas pasan tiempo juntos. Por eso Alberich amaba despeinarse y endurecerse el pelo con tintura en aerosol, dejarse ver y coger por desconocidos, beber como cosaco y fumar de vez en cuando, aunque fuera un triste cigarrillo los fines de semana. Todo era bueno si iba en contra de los valores de sus padres (salvo las drogas, eso era algo que a él también le parecía desagradable). Sabiendo lo que esperaban de él, se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras su madre servía el té. Los tres se dirigieron un escueto saludo en noruego. En casa se hablaba su lengua madre.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –preguntó su padre.

_Se la jalé a Fenrir en el metro, felizmente no me guarda rencor por no llamarlo._

\- Fue un día tranquilo. Tuve clases de química, filosofía, inglés… ¡oh, me dieron el resultado de un examen!

Les pasó la hoja del examen sabiendo que nada de eso les interesaba. A pesar del vistoso "100" escrito en rojo, sus padres la examinaron detenidamente y supo que estaban buscando algo que señalar, algo que corregir, pero ni siquiera podrían decir algo de su caligrafía.

_Querían un hijo perfecto, aquí lo tienen. No es divertido no poder disciplinarme, ¿eh?_

Se la devolvieron sin decir nada. No iban a felicitarlo, sacar buenas notas era su deber. Los tres bebieron al mismo tiempo y Alberich sólo esperaba que sus padres se aburrieran y lo despacharan. A modo de charla, su madre se puso a hacer lo que mejor sabía: criticar. Habló de una compañera del estudio jurídico en el que trabajaba, cuyo hijo se había tomado un año sabático de la universidad para realizar un "viaje espiritual" a la India con un compañero de clase como mochileros con todo el paquete. Vuelo en clase económica, bicicletas alquiladas como transporte, una habitación compartida en algún hotel barato.

\- Los mocosos creen que con 20 años ya son adultos. ¿Y se lo permitió sin más?

\- No me extraña de ella, es tan liberal. Me enseñó una foto del chico y su amigo, me dio vergüenza ajena. Son un par de afeminados y ella los considera "lindos".

_Llora más fuerte, perra. Algo me dice que ese par se va a la India a practicar el Kamasutra._

Sus padres en ese momento debían sentirse orgullosos de que su hijo no fuera así. Se lo iba imaginando a medida que su madre lo describía. Cabello largo y morado, ropa ridícula que parecía una versión urbana de la vestimenta de un monje budista, desaliñada y llamativa. Ese chico sonaba como una versión _New Age_ de sí mismo. El pensarlo le causó gracia, pero un segundo después le indignó. Sus padres eran tan ciegos… su hijo era exactamente lo que ellos criticaban y no lo notaban. Sus padres le daban asco y él también les daría asco si realmente lo conocieran. Pero no lo hacían. Subía videos a internet con su jodida cara al descubierto, tapada únicamente con un flequillo y tintura en aerosol y ellos no se daban cuenta. No lo veían ni siquiera para decirle que era un maldito marica y una puta. Y él quería ser visto, amaba ser visto, **necesitaba ser visto**. Amado u odiado, le daba lo mismo mientras lo miraran.

Por eso empezó a exhibirse. Necesitaba que alguien lo viera siendo todo aquello que sus padres desaprobaban. Por eso amaba a los haters, porque le decían exactamente lo que quería escuchar de ellos dos. No quería que fueran como esa mujer que apoyaba a su hijo en todo, quería que lo odiaran por lo que era, que lloraran lágrimas de sangre preguntándose cómo su educación perfecta había fallado.

La primera vez que lo hizo se había cubierto con un tapabocas la mitad de la cara pues estaba nervioso y aún no se le ocurría ocultar su cabello rubio. Fue patético, apenas llegó a los cien espectadores y cincuenta y pocos comentarios que leyó una vez que leyó la transmisión. Aquellos de quienes admiraban su belleza estaban bastante bien y elevaban enormemente su ego, pero los que lo dejaron fascinado fueron los de aquellos que lo insultaban. Lo insultaban, pero aún así lo estaban mirando a él y no a cualquier otra cosa. Según ellos era desagradable, pero no podían dejar de prestarle atención. Esa atención era justo lo que él buscaba. Ahora mismo lo estaba necesitando.

Pidió permiso para levantarse diciendo que deseaba adelantar sus tareas antes de cenar. Sus padres al parecer estaban igual de ansiosos de terminar que él porque se lo dieron sin más. Subió a su habitación con prisas y encendió la computadora. En una carpeta cifrada se encontraban la mitad de las fotos que se tomó ese fin de semana con Mime. La otra mitad era para el perfil de su amigo. Se vio a sí mismo junto a él con las camisetas levantadas y sus erecciones juntas, compartiendo húmedos besos con la lengua afuera. Mordiéndole los pezones a Mime o tragándose su largo pene mirando hacia arriba con los ojos nublados. Ambos posando abrazados para que su cuerpo tapara el golpe en su costado y sólo se luciera esa piedra que tanto le enorgullecía. Detrás de ellos estaban las paredes del baño cubiertas de inscripciones obscenas, nombres y otras estupideces que la gente escribía en los baños públicos. El fondo perfecto. Esas fotos lo excitaron y a la vez avivaron su ira.

Abrió su perfil a las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Subió las fotos a las cinco y diecisiete. A las cinco y dieciocho recibió el primer comentario.

**Sleipnir:** ¡Quien fuera el pelirrojo para tenerte así!

Eso lo hizo reír. Por la prontitud y por el hecho de saber que Mime detestaba que le dijeran pelirrojo. Él defendía continuamente su cabello “rubio rojizo”. Sólo por eso decidió responder, algo que no solía hacer, Sleipnir lo hizo distraerse de su mal humor.

**Amethyst:** No es necesario ser pelirrojo para tenerme así.

Poco después de enviar el comentario recibió un mensaje privado. Era Sleipnir, seguramente envalentonado por su respuesta.

_\- ¿Y qué es necesario para tenerte así?_

_\- Nada que puedas ofrecerme._

_\- Al menos lo intenté, ¿no?_

Volvió a reír. Una parte de él esperaba un poco más de insistencia. Después de todo, ¿qué sexcamer está completo sin un fan intenso? Pero el desparpajo con el que le hablaban del otro lado le resultaba gracioso. Otro mensaje llegó.

_\- No puedes culparme. Me sentí especial cuando vi que me respondiste._

_\- Quizás me atrajo tu nombre._

_\- ¿Te interesa la mitología nórdica? Soy noruego._

Vaya que le llamó la atención eso. ¡Otro compatriota! Decidió darle una sorpresa y enviar el siguiente mensaje en la lengua que compartían.

_\- ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no dar datos personales a desconocidos en Internet?_

_\- Curioso que me lo diga el chico al que le conozco hasta las anginas. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no mostrarle el culo a desconocidos en Internet?_

_\- Afortunadamente para ti, no._

El tal Sleipnir le preguntó de dónde era, pero Alberich no dejó escapar ni un solo dato. Según él, estaba llevando las riendas de la conversación, por eso lo sobresaltó la voz de su madre llamándolo a cenar. Eran las ocho de la noche. Se había pasado horas charlando con ese desconocido intercambiando coqueteos, provocando al otro, tonteando. Algo que nunca le había pasado y ciertamente no quería que le pasara, no buscaba un amigo en línea ni alguien que se hiciera la ilusión de conocerse en persona.

_\- Te dejo._

_\- ¿Hablamos luego, bonito?_

_\- El viernes voy a estar en vivo. Eres libre de dejarme todos los comentarios que quieras._

Así se despidió, decidido a no volver a responderle ningún mensaje. Al regresar se encontró con que Sleipnir había comenzado a seguirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción utilizada: Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've) - The Buzzcocks


	4. Stay Free

Lo malo de la pintura para pelo en aerosol era que no podía bañarse antes de salir porque el color se iba con el primer lavado, así que después de cada transmisión debía dedicarse a limpiar su cuerpo minuciosamente con toallas húmedas (Mime se burlaba de eso diciéndole que debía ser el primer punk con aroma a bebé). Era un fastidio, pero Alberich aprovechaba ese tiempo para leer los comentarios que le dejaban y en el momento no alcanzaba a ver. Entre tantos notó los del tipo con el que había hablado al principio de la semana.

**Sleipnir:** ¡Carajo, ahora sí que te conozco hasta las anginas!  
 **Sleipnir:** Mira a la cámara, bebé, sé que puedes leerme.  
 **Sleipnir:** Verte no alcanza. Hoy me follaré a alguien e imaginaré que eres tú.

Alberich rió, sintiéndose halagado y a la vez sintiendo desdén por ese sujeto. ¡Estaba bien que se encontraran en un sitio porno, pero se veía demasiado desesperado! Se preguntaba cómo se vería alguien que estuviera tan loco por él. Le deseó suerte mientras se vestía, pensando que ojalá encontrara a alguien dispuesto a tener sexo con un urgido como él.

●●●●●

  
Esa noche empezó a beber desde temprano. Al hacerse las diez de la noche ya iba por la quinta cerveza antes de lanzarse con Mime a moverse al ritmo de The Clash, la banda favorita de su amigo, en medio de toda la gente que brincaba apretujada. Él amaba la música, verlo tan suelto y feliz era adorable. Tan adorable como podía verse alguien en medio del caos de un slam, golpeando, siendo golpeado, empujando y siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro por los empujones de los demás. Siendo ambos pequeños y delgados, solían ser quienes se llevaban la peor parte y a menudo salían disparados en direcciones opuestas en medio del ciclón de gente. En una de esas ocasiones, Alberich fue atrapado de espaldas por los fuertes brazos de alguien mucho más alto que él.

_Wow, no me molestaría ser asfixiado por este par..._

\- No jodas… Amethyst?

_Mierda._

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con un apuesto joven rubio y de ojos azules. Aunque no importaba tanto cómo se viera como el hecho de que lo había llamado por su seudónimo. Eso y el hecho de que su rostro se iluminara y lo apretara contra su cuerpo al constatar que sí era el chico de Internet. Cuerpo que no estaba nada mal por cierto.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Acabo de verte hace menos de tres horas!

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_.

\- ¡Eres todavía más hermoso en vivo! Cuando me hablaste en noruego me quise cortar los huevos. ¡Justo cuando me venía para acá!

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡Soy Sleipnir! Bueno, no me llamo así. Me llamo Hägen, ¿y tú?

\- Cómo si te fuera a decir… –Alberich se interrumpió antes de seguir y se dio vuelta para admirarlo a detalle. Decir que no estaba mal era poco. Estaba buenísimo. Un cuerpo trabajado y una piel morena que nunca había visto en su país natal, pero sus rasgos eran inequívocamente nórdicos. Un delicioso mestizo–. ¿Sabes? No eres como te imaginaba.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No esperaba que fueras a darme tantas ganas de...

Antes de poder terminar, vio a Mime emerger de entre la multitud tambaleándose, con el pelo revuelto y habiendo perdido uno de sus guantes. Sin importarle estar interrumpiendo nada fue directo a reencontrarse con él, ignorando completamente al que asumió sería su víctima esta noche.

\- Perra. Casi muero ahí y me dejaste solo.

\- ¡Oye! Creo que a ti también te conozco. ¿Estás en lo mismo que él? –exclamó aún más emocionado Hägen. Mime endureció su gesto.

\- ¿En lo mismo? ¿Ustedes se conocen?

\- ¡Y cómo! Le vi todo a Amethyst en… ¡carajo! Fue en el baño de aquí, ¿no? Las fotos. ¿Tú eres el que estaba con él? El que solo muestra media cara.

Entusiasmado, el moreno parecía no notar cómo el chico comenzaba a ponerse pálido. Incrédulo, le lanzó una mirada a Alberich, que sólo se inclinó de hombros y se apresuró a cubrirlo.

\- Te presento a Hägen. Un admirador –y volviendo su rostro hacia el susodicho agregó–. No, no era él. Él apenas hoy se volvió pelirrojo.

Mime no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tomó a su amigo de la muñeca, apartándolo de ese extraño. Un tipo de Internet. ¿Cómo había dado con ellos? ¿Y por qué parecía no importarle? Por su parte, Alberich estaba fascinado. Nunca había esperado encontrarse con alguien fuera de la pantalla, sí le daba un poco de miedo, pero también mucha curiosidad. Además, recordaba todo lo que le había dicho bajo el nombre de Sleipnir. Que alguien se desesperara tanto por él… tenía su encanto. Más un sujeto tan atractivo. Soltándose del agarre de Mime volvió a encarar a Hägen.

\- ¿Me invitas una cerveza?

\- Todo lo que quieras que quieras, bonito. ¿Para tu amigo también?

\- No –respondió éste visiblemente irritado para luego dirigirse al pelirrosa–. Yo me voy a la mierda. Vigila tu vaso, imbécil.

Ambos lo vieron irse hacia la otra punta del bar. Hägen preguntó si había hecho algo malo y Alberich sonrió, asegurándole que aquél era su trato habitual. Aún así, hizo caso y no despegó la mirada del rubio en todo el tiempo que le llevó pedir, recibir y entregarle la bebida. Él tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo miraba con una mezcla de adoración y lascivia. Parecía decir "Me muero por comerte pero me da miedo despertar". Le encantaba. Ahora sí podía estar seguro de tener el control.

\- Esto es tan irreal… ¡no sé qué decir!

\- Pregúntame algo. Lo que se te venga a la mente.

\- La calaca con joyas en los ojos que salía detrás de ti en tu video, ¿es real?

No pudo evitar soltar una risotada. ¿En serio eso era lo primero que se le ocurrió? Ante una pregunta tan extraña decidió responder con honestidad.

\- Sí, se la compré a un estudiante de medicina a cambio de hacerle una paja con los pies, las amatistas se las incrusté yo.

\- ¿Así que eso es necesario ofrecerte para tenerte como en las fotos? –preguntó Hägen viéndose igual de divertido–. ¿Restos humanos?

\- Nah. Me la presumió y no pude evitar pedírsela. Aunque, francamente, lo habría hecho gratis. Ahora, guapo, me has hecho dos preguntas. Creo que me toca a mí preguntar.

\- ¿No te gustaría hacerlo en un lugar más tranquilo?

Mientras hablaba, deslizó con confianza su mano hacia su cintura, jugando con el borde de su pantalón. Al no sentirse rechazado, se atrevió a meter la punta de sus dedos, tocando su piel directamente. No quería más charla, sino pasar a lo interesante y Alberich no podía estar más complacido con ello. Le indicó que lo siguiera hacia una de las salidas de servicio. Antes de salir se encontró con la mirada severa de Mime, que ahora se encontraba en una de las mesas ignorando al grupo de turistas que lo había invitado a hacerle compañía. Le guiñó un ojo, sacándole la lengua y siguió a Hägen hacia afuera, a un estrecho callejón al que ni siquiera llegaba la luz de las farolas de la calle. La única iluminación provenía de la luna y de las ventanas de los edificios aledaños. Las paredes eran de ladrillo gris al descubierto que estaban llenas de grafiti y restos de viejos carteles pegados que Alberich consideraba verdaderas piezas de museo y que su nuevo conocido supo admirar.

\- Esto es de una presentación de Sid Vicious...

\- Por eso amo este lugar. El Ballroom tiene más de 80 años de historia.

\- Te seré franco, dulzura. Sé poco y nada. Yo le voy más al metal. Vine aquí buscando un lugar donde divertirme, soy nuevo en la ciudad.

\- De eso justamente quería hablar. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a coincidir la misma noche, en la misma ciudad, en el mismo club si se supone que tú eres noruego? Yo vivo aquí desde niño. Tu excusa es…

\- Sé que va a sonar imposible de creer, pero acabo de mudarme. Me dieron una beca y tengo que pasar por lo menos mi último año de escuela aquí antes de entrar a la universidad.

\- Ajá. Así que eres menor y estás aquí…

\- Igual que tú –retrucó hábilmente–. Creo que todos los que te vemos nos hemos dado cuenta. Te dije que cuando me hablaste en noruego me quise cortar los huevos, ¿no? Fue porque creí conocer a un chico bonito y caliente de mi país al que quizás podría contactar… ¡justo la semana en que me mudé a Londres!

\- Je… osado de tu parte asumir que nos encontraríamos en algún momento –respondió Alberich con una sonrisa burlona que Hägen le devolvió.

\- Aquí estamos, ¿no? Ahora te queda una pregunta.

Rápido para responder, apuesto, divertido. _Sleipnir_ no era para nada como se lo imaginaba. Era jodidamente mejor. Tanto que sacó de su chaqueta un paquetito plateado, sosteniéndolo con dos dedos.

\- ¿Llenarías mi necesidad de ser cogido por desconocidos en sucios callejones de mala muerte?

\- No es lo único que te voy a llenar…

Diciendo eso Hägen lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo para esta vez besarlo. No temió comenzar a morderle los labios, maravillando cada vez más a Alberich, que lo jaló debajo de las escaleras de incendios, terminando de ocultarse de cualquier luz y de cualquier mirada curiosa. Aunque a él no le molestaría ser visto en plena faena. Hägen lo azotó contra la pared haciéndolo gemir de dolor y excitación al mismo tiempo. Cuando éste lo acorraló entre sus brazos no perdió tiempo en meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Me encanta esa actitud tuya.

\- ¿Y qué más te encanta de mí?

\- Esto que estoy sintiendo ahora, por ejemplo –susurró rodeando su miembro con una mano. Tan sólo sintiéndolo palpitar pudo adivinar que era realmente largo–. Puedo ver por qué te pusiste el nombre de un caballo.

\- Mmmhhh… te enseñaré por qué me llaman "el caballo indómito del noroeste de Europa".

Alberich rió para sus adentros, dudando seriamente de que alguien en serio lo llamara así, pero no por mucho. Cuando el rubio le exhibió su erección, masajeándola para terminar de ponerla dura y agitándola delante de él lo último que pudo hacer fue reír. Hägen sintió su ego llegar hasta el cielo cuando el chico que inspiró sus mejores pajas se le quedaba viendo casi babeando. En serio que era MUY larga. Y no era sólo el tamaño. Tenía un color tostado, acorde al tono de su piel, una punta brillante, unas cuantas venas que se marcaban de modo muy antojable y que Alberich ansiaba recorrer con su lengua. Le enseñó la suya, rodeando ambas con su mano, comparándolas. Hábilmente comenzó a masturbarlas juntas, mientras Hägen le metía dos dedos en la boca para que los chupe. Pronto descubrió que a éste parecía gustarle la agresividad, ya que pasó de meterlos y sacarlos simulando embestidas a empujarlos cada vez más profundo en su garganta, deteniéndose sólo al oírlo reprimir la primera arcada. Sólo entonces los sacó lentamente, empapados de saliva.

\- Impresionante… ¿qué tal si me muestras cómo lo haces allá abajo?

Estaba esperando a que se lo pidiera. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría tardado en hacerlo por su cuenta. Poniéndose en cuclillas, tomó ese miembro entre sus manos y se dedicó a saborearlo apenas con la lengua, dándole lamidas rápidas a la punta, recorriendo las venas como había deseado, haciéndolo bufar fastidiado. Lo sabía, él esperaba algo más. Pero no sería tan divertido. Sintió dos manos detrás de su cabeza intentando forzárselo dentro de la boca, pero no lo permitió. En lugar de eso, se puso a lamerlo desde abajo, mirándolo a los ojos. Hägen hizo a un lado el mechón que le cubría la mitad de la cara para poder admirar los de él, dos preciosas joyas verdes. Esa visión le gustó, así que lo dejó hacer. Alberich se pasaba su pene húmedo sobre la cara mientras bajaba hacia sus testículos, llevándose uno a la boca para succionarlo, sin asco. Mientras lo hacía, juntaba con su mano la saliva que escapaba de su boca y cuando la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda se bajó los pantalones para introducirse los dedos. No fue difícil, hacía pocas horas se había montado ante la cámara sobre un dildo de unos nada despreciables 25 centímetros. De esos que pueden soltar líquido.

\- Aghhhhhh… ok, lo admito… ve a tu ritmo, lo haces de puta madre. ¡A-ahhhhhhh! ¿Sabes… que sonríes mientras mamas?

Lo sabía, se lo decían a menudo. No era algo consciente y no podía evitarlo. Ver el efecto que tenía en otros lo llenaba de satisfacción. Podía usar su cuerpo para controlar a otros mientras a cambio recibía placer. Caliente, húmedo, violento, sucio, caótico. El sexo era todo lo que a él le gustaba. ¿Cómo no iba a sonreír de felicidad? Sólo por pensarlo se clavó los dedos asegurándose de golpear intensamente sus puntos sensibles, soltando un grito. De fondo, todavía podía oír la música de adentro. Podía oler y saborear la carne de Hägen y sus fluidos salados. Podía sentir su calor y el de sus propias entrañas, que se estiraban alrededor de sus dedos. Podía ver la sonrisa procaz que él le dedicaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban demasiado estimulados.

_Ya no puedo esperar más._

Se apartó para abrir el condón. Se lo colocó en la punta y, presumiendo sus habilidades, se lo terminó de poner desenrrollándolo con la boca. Hasta el final, para llegar a sentir que le tocaba la garganta. Hägen ayudó empujando la cadera hacia adelante.

\- ¡CARAJO, BEBÉ! Eso, así… ohhhhh… trágatelo, hasta el fondo… eres el mejor… ¡levántate, abre las piernas!

Alberich obedeció, dándole la espalda y sosteniéndose de la pared con las palmas, con los brazos extendidos. Sin embargo cuando levantó las caderas lo único que recibió fueron tres dedos, que se dedicaron a embestir su entrada con fuerza y a estirarla obscenamente. Ahora fue su turno de quejarse, insatisfecho.

\- ¡NO! ¡Qué puto! ¡Métemela, ya estoy listo!

\- Dame tiempo. ¡Estoy viviendo el sueño de más de mil pajeros! Quiero disfrutarlo.

Se sentía delicioso, sí. Hägen movía sus dedos con nula delicadeza, justo como le gustaba, y la fuerza que tenía en los brazos le hacía pensar que seguramente se entrenaba profesionalmente, pero Alberich se encontraba demasiado ansioso. Algo tenía este tipo, le gustaba como hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía y moría de ganas por probar todo de él. Además, sentir cómo refregaba su miembro sus nalgas no ayudaba. Ya harto, se bajó los pantalones por completo, sacó una de sus piernas (algo bastante complicado considerando las botas de punta de metal que llevaba) y se volteó para enfrentarlo. 

\- Cógeme –ordenó aferrando su camiseta, sorprendiendo al rubio y a sí mismo. La voz le salía temblorosa por el deseo–. Cógeme ahora, caballo indómito o como mierda te digan. ¡No me gusta rogar!

Eso funcionó. Hägen volvió a azotarlo contra la pared y levantó una de sus piernas, de la que colgaba el pantalón, e hizo que rodeara su cadera con ella. Entró en él con una estocada violenta y se asustó al oír el grito que Alberich pegó, hasta que vio su cara. El pelirrosa gritaba como si estuviera siendo desgarrado, pero sonreía incluso aún más que cuando se la estaba chupando. De hecho, sí estaba siendo desgarrado, esa embestida había sido cruel y dolorosa. Pero él amaba cómo se sentía.

_¡Me hace sentir vivo!_

Hägen no tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a moverse. Orgulloso de ver lo que provocaba en ese chico vanidoso y pedante, arremetió contra él, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared una y otra vez. Sacándole unos alaridos de placer que eran aún mejores que los que pegaba ante la cámara.

\- No lo puedo creer… esto le gusta a la joya inalcanzable de la web? ¿Ser apalizado? ¿Ser tratado como una puta?

\- ¡Ahhhhhh…! ¿A… a quién llamas puta, estúpido? Las putas cobran…

Siempre con esa sonrisa desafiante. Amethyst era una criatura fascinante. Para él, el sexo era una pelea. Una lucha de voluntades y fuerza física. En el segundo aspecto era Hägen quien lo superaba. En medio de embestidas, llegó a levantar sus pies del suelo, a lo que sólo podía responder tironeando sus cabellos lacios, y la espalda.

\- ¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡MÁS DURO! ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡ERES UNA JODIDA BESTIA! ¡QUIERO MÁS! ¡HÄGEN!

\- Amethyst!!! ¡Nghhhhh! ¡Estás muy suave! ¡Cómo se nota cuánto te usan, asqueroso!

_Lo sé, soy asqueroso. Dímelo, castígame por serlo. Haz que duela. Que duela…_

Volvió a fijarse en esos impresionantes brazos, y recordó lo primero que pensó al verlos. Iba a hacer algo nuevo. Algo estúpido, arriesgado y emocionante. Su interior se contrajo tan sólo de imaginarlo, haciendo que Hägen gruñera. Aprovechó para tomar una sus manos, llevándolas a su propio cuello. Éste lo miró incrédulo. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Pero el chico sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Sí que lo era.

\- Aprieta… aprieta tan fuerte como puedas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No tengo experiencia…

\- ¡Yo tampoco, mierda! ¡APRIETA!

Lo hizo. No pensaba quedar como un blandito delante de Amethyst. Con temor, comenzó a cerrar sus manos alrededor su cuello. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría… ninguno esperaba lo que pasó. Les encantó. Alberich comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte, aunque su voz ahora salía ahogada. El aire salía, pero apenas entraba. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Era la adrenalina. ¡Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina!

_Es peligroso. No lo conozco. Podría estar mintiéndome. Podría matarme por error. Podría matarme a propósito._

\- ¡GHHHHHHH! Ah… ah… ¡sí! ¡S-si… gue!

Su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y a la vez una energía desbordante le recorría las venas. Todo aunado al placer de recibir su vicio, una buena verga, la cual apretaba cada vez más con sus entrañas. Su interior se estrechaba alrededor de Hägen. De ser "suave y usado" pasó a apretar casi tanto como un virgen. Eso lo fascinó y lo animó a apretar aún más, con un destello sádico en su mirada.

\- Increíble… ¡¡¡increíble!!! ¡Te gusta! ¡Apuesto a que nadie lo imaginaría!

Ni siquiera él lo imaginaba. Le gustaba el sexo violento, pero jamás había siquiera considerado la hipoxia. Tampoco comprendía qué había despertado ese impulso justo ahora. Sólo sabía que quería algo peligroso, algo malo, algo sucio. Quería caos. Abrió la boca, en un desesperado intento de su organismo de conseguir oxígeno. Lo que recibió fue la húmeda lengua de Hägen contra la suya. Volvió a saborearla aferrando nuevamente su camiseta, sólo que esta vez mucho más débilmente. Empezaba a perder el control de su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba a punto de venirse, pero esta vez más intenso que nunca, igual que él. Su voz le llegaba de lejos, como con eco. Lo oyó gritar, decirle las peores asquerosidades en noruego. Y apretar, apretar más y más fuerte. Más… estaba seguro de que moriría. Pero antes de hacerlo, tendría el orgasmo de su vida. Las manos de Hägen lo sostenían fuertemente contra la pared… y entonces ocurrió. Sintió su vientre humedecerse, el condón hincharse dentro de él y de golpe el aire volvió a entrar a sus pulmones. Sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso y ahora, en lugar de las manos, lo que tenía en el cuello eran los labios del rubio, que se negaba a soltarlo o salir de él.

\- Amethyst… ¡este fue el mejor polvo de mi vida! ¡Eres el mejor!

_Amethyst_ no pudo responder nada, sólo pudo sonreírle. Estaba demasiado ocupado jadeando e intentando que las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Cuando Hägen finalmente lo soltó cayó al suelo, completamente agotado. Estaba frío y él todavía tenía los pantalones abajo. Agradeció que no hubiera ninguna botella rota cerca.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Nah –respondió cuando recuperó la voz, mirándolo quitarse el preservativo y arrojarlo descuidadamente por ahí–. Vete, yo me voy a quedar a descansar aquí un rato.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres que…?

\- No. Escucha, esto fue asombroso, pero es cosa de una vez. La próxima vez que te vea actuaré como si no te conociera. ¿Entendido?

Aún en la oscuridad pudo adivinar la cara de incredulidad del chico. Sabía lo que debía estar pensando, que quién se creía que era o que era un histérico. Pero Alberich sabía bien lo que quería y lo que no. No repetía amantes y no estaba interesado en tener nada con nadie que no fuera Siegfried. Si _Sleipnir_ ahora vivía en su misma ciudad y había posibilidad de encontrarse en algún momento, lo mejor era dejar las cosas en claro de una vez.

Lo alejarse sin dirgirle la palabra para volver a entrar al club. Confiaba en que lo entendiera una vez que se le pasara el enojo, después de todo, no era el único agujero de Londres. Sí le preocupaba un poco que se pusiera a presumir que conoció a Amethyst y se lo había cogido, pero en seguida se dijo que nadie le creería a un pobre perdedor que comentaba en un sitio porno. Apoyándose con las manos, se dio un empujón para levantarse y volver a ponerse los pantalones.

\- Ya te vas, me imagino.

La voz de Mime lo sobresaltó. No porque le avergonzara que lo viera acomodándose la ropa, simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No era algo que esperaría de él. Cada vez que Alberich se iba con alguien Mime se quedaba bebiendo al costado del escenario, disfrutando de la música. Tampoco era normal esa seriedad en su voz, casi que se sentía regañado.

Aún así, le sonrió con insolencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? La noche acaba de empezar.

\- ¿Por qué crees que vine a verte, estúpido?

\- No sé. ¿Quizás te va el voyeur?

Mime rodó los ojos, apoyándose junto a él en la pared y llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca. Le extendió la caja ofreciéndole uno y Alberich lo tomó, acercando su rostro para encenderlo con la misma llama. Tras dar la primera calada, volvió a burlarse.

\- ¿Mentolados? Cada semana eres más gay.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta sardónica ni golpe juguetón. El rubio soltó el humo y se quedó viendo cómo se elevaba, antes de hablar.

\- Saliste a un callejón oscuro y solitario con un tipo que te llamaba por tu nombre de batalla. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

Alberich no esperaba eso. De verdad, habría esperado incluso una quemadura con el cigarrillo antes que oír eso. ¿Acaso Mime estaba mostrándose preocupado por él?

\- ¿Qué tiene? No es distinto a irme con cualquier desconocido.

\- Es totalmente distinto. Con el desconocido cualquiera sabes que no le importas una mierda y se olvidará de ti después de acabar. Éste es alguien que se tomó el trabajo de encontrar a un chico bonito de la internet y, de algún modo, lo consiguió. ¿No hace saltar tu alerta de acosador?

\- No me estaba buscando, simplemente resultó vivir por aquí –dijo a medias, restándole importancia.

\- Eso no fue lo que él dijo. Vio tus fotos, le gustaste y casualmente se mudó a la misma ciudad que tú y vino al mismo club que tú. No puedo creer que eso no te haga ruido… ¡encima le pediste que te asfixiara! –los había seguido desde el principio y había escuchado todo. ¡Realmente estaba preocupado por él! Eso no era tan sorprendente como el hecho de que lo estuviera demostrando–. Y aún si no es un loco obsesionado contigo, no sólo temo que aparezcas en una maleta cortado en cachitos. No te enredes con un fan. Para esos tipos no somos personas reales, así que traerlos a tu vida real no te traerá nada bueno.

Ese chico frío, malhablado, rebelde y cínico trataba de decirle que se cuidara de los desconocidos. Esta vez no pudo burlarse, pero tampoco supo qué decir. Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo e hizo lo mismo con el de él, para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y empujarlo contra la pared. Mime correspondió de inmediato y ambos compartieron un largo beso, enredando sus lenguas entre sí, apretando posesivamente el cuerpo del otro. Cuando se les acabó el aire pasaron a darse besos cortos sobre los labios, una y otra vez. Al final, se quedaron mirando fijamente, con las frentes apoyadas.

\- Eres un estúpido. Debiste hacerte el tonto y traerme a mí al callejón.

Alberich agradeció que fuera él mismo quien rompiera esa atmósfera tan pesada, podían volver a hablar medio en broma, medio en serio. Bajó a besar el cuello de su amigo y, si bien seguía sin preocuparle haber conocido al tal Hägen, decidió agradecer su preocupación siguiendo su consejo para tranquilizarlo.

\- Sabía que estabas celoso. Está bien, me voy, pero tú vienes conmigo, ¿no?

\- ¿Estás loco? No voy a perderme la noche por ti.

Ésa era la respuesta que esperaba de él. Ése era el Mime que conocía y adoraba, aquél a quien no necesitaba decírselo porque ya lo sabía. Volvieron a entrar al club para dirigirse a la salida principal, donde se dieron un último beso de despedida. Alberich lo vio encender otro cigarrillo, usándolo como excusa para quedarse afuera hasta asegurarse de que se subiera a un taxi.

Dentro del auto se colocó los auriculares y eligió una canción en honor de su amigo.

_When we got thrown out I left without much fuss_   
_An' weekends we'd go dancing_   
_Down Streatham on the bus_   
_You always made me laugh_   
_Got me in bad fights_   
_Play me pool all night_   
_Smokin' menthol_

Ni la música, ni el sexo, ni las intensas sensaciones que Siegfried le despertaba. Su mejor amigo era lo mejor de su vida. Un cómplice, un igual, alguien a quien admirar. Porque sí, lo admiraba. A diferencia de él, Mime se mostraba tal como era ante sus padres. Punk, homosexual, juerguero. Lo mostraba con orgullo y desafiante, lo presumía para vengarse de la infelicidad que ellos le causaban. Aguantaba los golpes de su padrastro con una sonrisa, para que ese bárbaro se envenenara con la frustración de saber que nada podía hacer para “corregirlo”.

No es que Alberich no hiciera lo mismo por miedo o vergüenza, más bien él tenía otro enfoque. Prefería ser el chico que sus padres deseaban para disfrutar de la vida cómoda que ellos le proporcionaban. Le gustaba estudiar con los mejores profesores, su casa lujosa y su generosa mesada que invertía en libros, cursos de verano, entradas a bares, juguetes sexuales y cristales de amatista y geodas que disfrutaba coleccionar. Un poco de aburrimiento le parecía un precio razonable a pagar por recibir todo lo que le gustaba de ambos mundos.

Aún así, lo que Mime hacía le parecía digno de respeto. Él era libre y a veces envidiaba eso. Deseaba de todo corazón que jamás cambiara, que nadie consiguiera doblegarlo.

_But go easy...step lightly...stay free_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción utilizada: Stay Free - The Clash


	5. Schools Are Prisons

El que Mime lo echara del antro a las once no había estado tan mal, después de todo sí planeaba irse más temprano porque ese sábado tenía clases. Cada dos meses tenía cada curso tenía medio día de clases por crédito extra. Siendo sincero no le molestaba asistir más que por la resaca del viernes y por el hecho de que los sábados por la mañana no estaba Fenris para darle su "leche energética".

Observó el vagón medio vacío del subterráneo. A pesar de tener más de la mitad de los asientos desocupados, viajaba de pie apoyado en las puertas que no se abrían de ese lado del trayecto. La increíble noche con Hägen le había dejado secuelas y no era muy cómodo para él sentarse. Su celular vibró mientras él bostezaba.

_\- Ya llegué a casa. Por suerte tu fan no intentó acercarse a mí después de que te fuiste, le habría echado gas pimienta._   
_\- Te dije que era inofensivo._   
_\- No olvides que me debes dos cigarros._   
_\- Te regalaré un atado de rojos. Es hora de que te hagas hombrecito._

El tren se detuvo en la estación anterior a la suya y él volvió a bostezar. Cuando abrió los ojos el sueño se le espantó de golpe. Por las puertas entraban Syd y Bud, a quienes jamás había visto tomando el subterráneo. Eso no era tan terrible como ver a quién arrastraban en medio de ellos.

\- Francamente, para ser tu primera noche en Londres se te pasó un poco la mano.  
\- Mátenme… mátenme por favor.

Allí estaba Hägen, padeciendo una resaca obviamente peor que la suya, abrazado a los hombros de los gemelos. Vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela.

\- Siegfried te va a dar un buen discurso cuando te vea –oyó decir a Bud claramente divertido por el sufrimiento ajeno. Todavía no lo notaban.  
\- Te dijimos que hoy había clases.  
\- Lo olvidé, ¿bien? ¿Qué sociedad civilizada permite las clases un sábado por la mañana?  
\- La misma que te está becando para que entres al Royal Holloway –respondió Syd con dejando entrever claramente su nacionalismo–. Siéntate, que pesas.

Alberich estaba paralizado. Mencionaron a Siegfried. No podía ser posible, eran demasiadas coincidencias. Otro noruego que se mudaba a Londres, la inmigración por motivos académicos no era algo extraño, ¿pero ir a la misma escuela? ¿Conocer también a Siegfried? No podía ser. Los tres se dejaron caer aparatosamente en los asientos mientras el rubio se masajeaba las sienes con las manos mientras seguía escuchando los regaños de Syd.

\- Nos llamaste para que te acompañemos a la escuela cuando vives a una estación de distancia, pero no tuviste problemas para llegar a Candem por tu cuenta.  
\- ¿Valió la pena por lo menos?  
\- Y cómo. Conocí a una verdadera… ¿dulzura?

Hägen levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron y él rápidamente volteó el rostro, fingiendo que no lo vio e intentando mantenerse tranquilo. No tenía por qué darse cuenta. Ahora era rubio, ya no tenía ese fleco abundante ni los aretes en las orejas. Estaba cubierto del cuello para abajo con un prolijo uniforme. Nada rasgado, nada arrugado. Ya no era Amethyst, sino Alberich. Pero Hägen no dejaba de verlo, preguntándose si era posible que fuera él. Reconocía esos ojos, pero aún tenía dudas. Cuando los gemelos, extrañados por su silencio, miraron hacia donde él lo hacía sólo pudieron ver a Alberich corriendo hacia el vagón contiguo.

Hägen no lo siguió, estaba demasiado mareado. 

●●●●●

  
Hägen no estaba en la clase de Alberich. Eso lo habría tranquilizado un poco de no ser porque se sentía observado y por primera vez eso no le gustaba. Syd y Bud estaban sentados en la última fila contra la ventana charlando entre ellos como de costumbre, pero él sabía que había algo diferente. Un par de veces los encontró mirándolo directamente y acto seguido ver algo en el celular del último. Escuchar sus murmullos pero no poder distinguir lo que decían era una tortura.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor, pero era incapaz. Sólo podía morderse la uña, preguntándose si Hägen lo habría reconocido, si habría abierto la boca. Conocía a los gemelos, con esa información ellos podrían arruinar su vida sólo por pasar el rato. Conocía a Siegfried, la única persona a la que le interesaba agradar. Quizás aún no había dicho nada, podría increparlo y ofrecerle algo a cambio de su silencio… pero eso sería ponerse en bandeja de plata como víctima de chantaje. Aunque sólo sería por un año y medio, hasta que se graduaran. ¿Sería en realidad tan malo? Para empezar, ¿alguien le creería a Hägen si lo contaba? Por algo se había hecho una reputación.

_Cálmate, estás pensando demasiado y aquí de nada te sirve. Pon atención y haz que valga la pena haber venido. Ya verás qué haces a la salida._

Para el fin de la mañana su cuaderno seguía en blanco. Tomó sus cosas y fue el primero en salir apenas tocó el timbre, cuando pasó por el salón de Siegfried pudo ver desde la puerta a Hägen sentando en el escritorio de éste conversando alegremente mientras recogían sus cosas. Se estaban poniendo al día, delatando que eran viejos conocidos. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era Hilda, que lo saludó con una sonrisa amable pidiéndole permiso para pasar. No le devolvió el saludo, pero sí se hizo a un lado y ya nada detuvo su camino a la salida.

Tomó un taxi para regresar a su casa, no se atrevía a pasar por el subterráneo.

●●●●●

  
Llegar a su casa se sintió como volver a un refugio. Dejó la mochila a un lado de la puerta y se recargó contra ésta, sintiéndose a salvo. No había pasado absolutamente nada, todo fue pura paranoia. Hagën no lo reconoció, los gemelos no lo miraban distinto. Todo estaría bien, esa noche transmitiría con un poco menos de luz y no le contaría absolutamente nada a Mime para evitarse un regaño. Incluso se sintió de humor para ponerse a cocinar.

Esa tarde olvidó todo. A las seis y media se encontraba preparando todo para meterse a bañar y luego comenzar el tortuoso ritual de pintarse perfectamente el cabello, pero su celular vibrando lo detuvo. Un mensaje de un número que no reconocía. Al abrirlo todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

_\- A que no adivinas a quién me encontré._

Fotos. Capturas de pantalla de su página. Junto a ellas, su foto de perfil de Whatsapp y su foto escolar para compararlas, marcando claramente las similitudes entre el chico de pelo rosa y el rubio. No necesitó ver la foto de perfil del remitente para saber de quién se trataba. Alguno de los gemelos. 

_" Otra que Clark Kent._   
_" ¿Así que te gusta rudo? Ya me parecía que no ponías mucho esfuerzo en evitarnos._   
_" Que te ahorquen… debiste decírnoslo._   
_" Se ve que eres una estrella en ascenso. Te haremos publicidad._

Hägen lo había delatado y ahora no paraban de llegarle mensajes de ese número. Bloqueó la pantalla y se dejó caer sobre el sillón en total shock. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron de golpe, como si el cansancio, el estrés y la resaca de la noche anterior cayeran encima de él con un efecto tardío. O tal vez sólo quería morirse por un rato. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, no tardó en quedarse dormido mientras el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

●●●●●

  
\- Alberich. ¡Alberich!

La voz de su madre lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Despertó sintiendo la boca seca y el cuerpo sucio. Al incorporarse cayó en cuenta que no se había bañado, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme. ¿Pero qué hacían sus padres ahí? ¿Por qué había tanta luz?

\- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

\- Pasadas las once de la mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

El regaño terminó de despertarlo, haciendo que todo lo sucedido el día anterior regresara a su mente. Hägen, los gemelos, Amethyst. Volvió a palidecer y tardó en hilar una frase coherente.

\- Quise dormir una siesta… creo que estaba muy cansado –respondió con apenas un hilo de voz, cosa que sus padres no notaron.  
\- ¿Cómo te vas a dejar el uniforme puesto todo el día? ¡Ponlo a lavar ahora!  
\- ¿Para qué tenemos un perchero, Alberich? –preguntó su padre a modo de saludo señalando la mochila en el piso. 

Se quedó mirándolos largamente. Él nunca se había portado así, era obvio que si lo hacía era porque ALGO le estaba pasando pero, como siempre, ellos no se dieron cuenta. Lentamente se levantó para recogerla y subió sin decir una sola palabra. En cierto modo, era una fortuna que a ninguno de los dos le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara, después de todo no podía hablarles del problema… ni de ningún problema en realidad. Se arrojó a su cama mirando de nuevo al celular. Tenía innumerables llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Mime, pero sólo pudo abrir la conversación con el gemelo instigador. Viéndolo de cerca, era Syd y había seguido mandando mensajes después de que cayó dormido.

_\- "Déjenlo tranquilo, ¿no ven que es tímido y le cuesta hacer amigos?" es lo que Siegfried siempre nos está diciendo. Me pregunto qué dirá cuando vea que no eres nada tímido y cuando Hägen le cuente lo sociable que eres._   
_" Siempre supimos que eras un doble cara. Por fin lo verán los demás._

Arrojó el teléfono a los pies de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos. Comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Furioso, frustrado, impotente, asustado. Sus padres iban a enterarse. La escuela iba a enterarse. Siegfried iba a enterarse. Buscó el contacto de Mime, pero de inmediato desechó la idea de llamarlo. Él se lo había advertido. No sólo la noche del viernes, tantísimas veces le dijo que enseñar su cara era una idea estúpida si deseaba llevar una doble vida. La vida de su amigo ya era demasiado problemática, no podía llegar con otro problema, uno que él mismo se había buscado. Sintió desesperación. Tantos años de buen comportamiento pasarían a ser en vano.

Por otro lado… ¿no fue así siempre?

Siempre había algo. Se rompía la espalda y se quemaba la cabeza para ser perfecto, pero sus padres siempre encontraban algo que criticar. Se esforzaban por encontrarlo. ¿De qué servía ser bueno para ellos, si no lo apreciaban? Se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía por el dinero, por los lujos, por la educación pagada, pero… ¿sus padres se atreverían a quitarle todo eso? Él era su único hijo. Expulsar a un hijo de la familia trae mucha vergüenza y mancha muchísimo la reputación de un par de padres. Echarlo de la casa, sería admitir que fallaron, que no eran buenos padres. Su educación académica era un éxito, pues Alberich era un genio y tenía la entrada asegurada a cualquier universidad que ambicionara. El problema eran ellos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Sus padres podrían avergonzarse de él, podrían odiarlo, podrían intentar esconderlo, pero no podrían echar a perder su imagen de familia ideal desheredándolo. No podrían enfrentar el escándalo, no tenían las pelotas para hacerlo. Tardó tanto en darse cuenta… vivió tanto tiempo dándole gusto a las personas que más odiaba en el mundo. Pero no era demasiado tarde. Le agradecía al dios en el que no creía no haberse convertido en aquello que había pretendido ser.

_You took the best years of my life_   
_And made it so I couldn't decide_   
_And 13 years in prison_   
_Didn't teach me how to love_

_One thing they can't teach you_   
_That's how to feel free_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción utilizada: Schools Are Prisons - Ex Pistols


	6. Anarchy in UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo iba a ser el último, pero quedaron muchas cosas sin contar. Así que éste sería el final de la historia y a continuación vendrían tres capítulos extra. Hay unos cuántos que se quedaron sin su momento con Amethyst ;)

Alberich caminaba a sus anchas por el corredor el lunes por la mañana, sintiendo que era todo suyo. Todos lo miraban y volvía a gustarle. Claro, ¿cómo no iban a voltear a verlo? Si se veía increíble.

El resto del día anterior había sido una locura, una muy divertida. Hizo tantas cosas en una tarde que incluso se le hizo corta. Y aún así se sentía con más energías que nunca en la vida.

●●●●●

  
Obedientemente, se cambió la ropa. Al primer descuido de sus padres salió de la casa para tomar el autobús que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad, donde haría una pequeña parada antes de dirigirse a Candem. Una vez arriba volvió a encender la pantalla del celular. Estaba llenísimo de mensajes, pero a él sólo le interesaba hablar con una persona. Le marcó a Mime y éste le respondió al primer tono.

\- ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿¡Estás bien!?  
\- Mime...   
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme así? ¿Por qué no transmitiste anoche? ¿Por qué no viniste a Underworld? ¿¡Por qué me llamas hasta ahora!?  
\- Mime...  
\- Me alegra que tu fan loco no te haya asesinado… ¡así podré hacerlo yo!  
\- ¡Mime!  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
\- Primero que nada, buenos días, mi amor –tuvo que contener la risa al oír el gruñido de su amigo, no quería arriesgarse a que le corte el teléfono–. Yo también necesito preguntarte algo. Si me contestas, te diré lo que quieras.  
\- Más te vale que sea una buena pregunta.  
\- ¿Dónde te hiciste tu perforación gay?

●●●●●

  
En cada lóbulo de sus orejas resplandecía un cristal de amatista. En la parte superior de la izquierda resaltaban además dos argollas de metal negro tipo Helix. Le había costado elegir entre ésos y uno en la lengua, pero no estaba preparado mentalmente para cuatro semanas sin alcohol, tabaco, ni sexo. Ya había perdido un día y medio de lo último y sufría abstinencia. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que lo que más llamaba la atención de sus compañeros era su nuevo peinado. ¡Qué bonito se sentía tener el pelo rosa, pero suavecito! Eso era lo que hacía una tintura permanente de calidad.

Qué bonito se sentía dejar la máscara atrás. Ahora mismo era Amethyst, y ya nunca dejaría de serlo.

_Right now ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_   
_I am an anti-Christ_   
_I am an anarchist_

●●●●●

  
\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios...!? ¡Tu pelo! ¡Tus orejas! ¿¡Qué mierda te hiciste!?

Alberich ya no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Su madre estaba pálida, con la boca abierta y los ojos perdidos, y su padre se veía al borde del aneurisma. Le encantaba.

\- Qué lenguaje… –se limitó a responder con cinismo.  
\- ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Cómo pretendes explicar esto?  
\- No pretendo hacerlo. Lo hice y ya.  
\- ¿¡Y crees que saldrás impune!?  
\- Totalmente.

La mirada incrédula de su padre valía un millón de dólares. Realmente se lo estaba diciendo, le estaba haciendo frente y había conseguido dejarlo sin palabras. Aprovechó eso para exponer su punto sin interrupciones.

\- ¿Por qué les molesta tanto lo que me hice? No me van a decir que porque arruina su reputación. ¿Ante quién los voy a hacer quedar mal? ¿Ante los compañeros de trabajo que sólo me conocen por fotos? ¿Ante la familia que no vemos desde que nos mudamos aquí?  
\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu cuerpo!?  
\- No es lo peor que le hice a mi cuerpo. ¿Saben qué es gracioso? Que llevo dos años viéndome así, convirtiéndome en esto cuando ustedes no miran.

Ahora tanto su madre como su padre callaron y él sabía lo que estaban pensando. Que eso era imposible, que no había forma de que pudiera llevar una doble vida… cuando ellos prácticamente le dejaban tres días para él solo. No dijo nada, permitió que ellos se dieran cuenta. Sin importar cuánto lo llenaran de regaños y exigencias, no podían controlar lo que él era. Pero sus padres eran tozudos, intentarían volver a someterlo.

\- No sé qué te pasó por la cabeza para hacer esto y hablarnos así, Alberich, ¡pero te vamos a enderezar! ¡Nos darás todos tus aparatos! ¡Olvídate de tu mesada!  
\- Eso no me quitará el color de pelo ni me cerrará los agujeros –respondió con sorna, pensando en más que los que se hizo en las orejas. Sus padres no parecieron entenderlo–. Puedo darles "mis aparatos", pero les advierto que se encontrarán con varias cosas que no les gustarán. Para empezar, mi celular y mi computadora no son los únicos aparatos con los que me divierto.

Alberich creyó ver a su madre sobresaltarse. No le extrañaría que ella lo hubiese entendido. Veía totalmente plausible que recurriera a los mismos juguetes que él, su padre tenía toda la pinta de ser el típico hombre aburrido que no sabe complacer a su esposa, tal como su madre era totalmente el tipo de mujer conservadora e hipócrita que practica lo mismo que condena en otros.

_¡Esto está resultando aún más divertido de lo que esperaba!_

Se recordó internamente que podría buscar dónde escondía su madre los juguetes si es que los tenía. Un buen material para chantaje nunca estaba de más.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo, Alberich?  
\- Tanto como puede serlo alguien que irá a Cambridge cuando termine el instituto.  
\- No vas a hacer lo que quieras. Olvídate de salir más que a la escuela.  
\- Ir a la escuela es todo lo que necesito para divertirme –dijo muy tranquilo, pensando en Fenris. Quizás hasta podría darle una oportunidad y sacarle lo virgen–. No como ustedes, que necesitan su escape de fin de semana para no enloquecer.

Había dado en el clavo, pues incluso su padre se quedó callado. No les dio tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

\- Pueden castigarme si gustan. Pero para asegurarse de que cumpla mi penitencia, tendrán que pasar conmigo los siete días de la semana y todas las horas del día que pase fuera de la escuela porque, tal como hice hoy, en cuanto miren a otro lado yo me largaré a hacer lo que quiera. Quizás mamá deba dejar de trabajar –pudo ver el horror en el rostro de la mujer. Eso la sacó de su mutis.

\- ¡Te pondremos un niñero si es necesario!  
\- Si lo hacen, me lo voy a tirar.

Ambos exclamaron escandalizados. Alberich estaba listo para dar el golpe final.

\- Podemos ser una hermosa familia feliz. Estar juntos cada tarde, cada noche, todo el día los fines de semana. Nada les asegura que eso vaya a “curarme”. O podemos seguir viéndonos sólo en la cena, como hasta ahora. ¿Quién les dice? En una de esas, esto es una etapa que se me pasará en unas semanas.

●●●●●

  
Ninguno de los dos le dijo nada, pero en los ojos de su padre pudo ver una amarga resignación. A su madre sí pudo verla asentir muy levemente antes de retirarse a su cuarto, y cuando bajó a cenar nadie le dirigió la palabra. Al despertarse esa mañana recibió su confirmación. El desayuno estaba servido como siempre, pero no había rastros de ellos por ninguna parte, se habían ido a trabajar temprano. Tenía camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera, mientras no lo hiciera a la vista de ellos.

Al llegar a su destino se detuvo delante de la puerta. El salón de Siegfried. ¿Qué le diría su más grande amor al verlo? Más bien, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Que lo mirara con desaprobación y le dijera que no se le acerque? ¿Que lo mirara con lástima, como una oveja descarriada? ¿Que simplemente lo saludara con intenciones de retomar su amistad donde la dejaron? No estaba seguro de querer ninguna de las tres.

_Don't know what I want_   
_But I know how to get it_   
_I want to destroy the passerby_

No sabía lo que quería, pero sí que necesitaba esto. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, pues Siegfried jamás fue suyo. Syd y Bud querían ser quienes lo hicieran quedar mal ante él, no les daría esa satisfacción. Lo decepcionaría por su cuenta y se enfrentaría a sea cual fuera la reacción de éste. No podía negar que tenía miedo, pero la emoción lo superaba. Entró aprovechando que el profesor aún no llegaba, que el aplicado Siegfried ya se encontraba en su pupitre esperando que las clases comenzaran. Cuando se sentó en el pupitre vacío delante del suyo, cuando lo sorprendió arañando su mano con sus uñas pintadas de negro para llamar su atención, cuando esos hermosos ojos azules se posaron en él, sintió la misma adrenalina que sintió aquella noche con Hägen. Y se sintió igual de bien.

\- Sigo sin tener amigos. ¿Te gustaría volver a adoptarme?

Siegfried se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y eso le gustó. Algo le decía que ya no volvería a aburrirse en la escuela.

_I want to be anarchy_   
_And I want to be anarchy_   
_(Oh what a name)_   
_And I want to be an anarchist_   
_(I get pissed, destroy!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción utilizada: Anarchy in UK - Sex Pistols


	7. EXTRA 1: SIEGFRIED

\- Estás… tan cambiado…  
\- Al contrario, siempre he sido así. Más bien, he sido un buen actor.

Siegfried aún no podía digerir lo que veía, pese a que ya había pasado una semana del "cambio de look" de Alberich. Aún le costaba creer que el chico que tenía delante era el mismo niño al que cargaba en su espalda a los trece años. Que ese niño había crecido y ahora se exhibía en internet haciendo… tales cosas. Lo había visto. Bud le había pasado esas fotos, las mismas que envió al chat grupal de su clase. Primero se había negado a creerlo… ¿cómo ese chico tan tímido y esquivo iba a vestirse de esa manera, desvestirse de esa manera? ¿Mostrarse de esa manera? ¿Aceptar tener relaciones con un extraño y pedirle esas cosas que Hägen le había contado con tan explícito detalle poco después? No lo creía. Se dijo que esas imágenes estaban trucadas, que los gemelos habían llegado a un nuevo nivel de ensañamiento contra quien siempre había sido víctima de su acoso. Incluso se peleó con su amigo, lo acusó de prestarse a decir calumnias... hasta que se enteró que esa misma noche el propio Alberich envió un enlace que llevaba a la página donde habían sido subidas.

**“Aún hay más, disfruten sin límites. Shows en vivo los viernes y sábados a las 20:00, los domingos a las 09:00”.**

Él también recibió ese enlace. Y, después de dos horas de debate moral, no había podido evitar entrar a ver. El último golpe de realidad lo recibió el lunes, cuando Alberich se le acercó luciendo exactamente igual que en las fotos. Desde entonces su conciencia no había dejado de molestarle, tanto que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo. Pero el destino quiso que se encontraran justo allí, en el último pasillo de la biblioteca. Sin lugar al que huir, sin nadie alrededor que le sirva de excusa para no tener que hablarle.

\- Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, Siegfried. Aunque no me has hablado desde el lunes, creí que ya no volverías a hacerlo.  
\- Sobre eso… no te estaba evitando. Simplemente no coincidimos –dijo masajeándose la nuca, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo. La risita divertida de Alberich no hizo sino empeorarlo.  
\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Yo fui el primero en dejar de hablarte.  
\- ¿Algún día sabré por qué lo hiciste?  
\- No lo veo cercano.

Alberich pasó junto a él para buscar un libro de las estanterías. Desde su asiento, Siegfried no pudo evitar admirar con atención su trasero cuando le dio la espalda. Algo en lo que jamás habría pensado fijarse.

\- ¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir el más bajito–. Yo pensé que tu novia te prohibió hablarme.  
\- N-no tendría por qué, ¿no lo crees?

Se maldijo por tartamudear. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Antes de que llegara a apartar la vista, Alberich se volteó a verlo. Ahora sí tenía motivos para estar nervioso, había sido descubierto. No había forma de que no hubiese notado que lo estaba mirando. La sonrisa del otro se lo indicó. Pero, en vez de señalarlo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Su voz sonaba divertida.

\- Ella fue la que nos interrumpió el lunes. Bueno, supongo que es normal que tu novia vaya a saludarte antes de que comiencen las clases, pero no pude evitar pensar que ella te diría algo como “Mantente alejado de ese tipo tan repugnante'' –diciendo esto, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, apretándoselos con suavidad–. Aunque hay que decir que tú también aprovechaste la oportunidad para escapar.  
\- No estaba huyendo –respondió velozmente sintiendo que la cercanía le quemaba, pero sin poder apartarse–. Además, Hilda nunca diría algo así.  
\- Debería…

Ya no era sólo la voz susurrante contra su oído. Ahora eran también los besos y pequeñas mordidas que comenzaban a bajar hacia su cuello.

\- Debería –repitió bajando las manos de sus hombros hacia su pecho–. Porque hace tiempo que le tengo ganas a su novio.

Las manos de Alberich recorrían su cuerpo sobre la camisa, dibujando con los dedos el contorno de sus músculos. Una acariciaba con parsimonia sus pectorales, la otra comenzaba a bajar hacia sus abdominales, causando que su respiración se agitara. Eso estaba mal. Esa mano seguía bajando y Siegfried no podía negar que quería ver hasta dónde llegaría. Pero estaba mal, y sabía que era su deber ponerle freno. Alberich podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero él era el que tenía novia.

\- Detente… no podemos…  
\- Error. Es receso y somos los únicos a los que se le ocurre pasarlo en la biblioteca, en la sección de política contemporánea, tenemos media hora solos. Sí podemos.  
\- Sabes que tengo novia.  
\- Entonces el problema no es que no podemos, sino que no debemos, pero lo importante aquí es… ¿queremos? –mientras preguntaba eso, comenzó a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata– Yo sí. La última palabra la tienes tú.

Quería. Joder, cómo lo quería y no sabía por qué, si a él jamás le habían interesado los hombres y amaba a Hilda. Ella era perfecta y no quería perderla. Se mordió el labio sintiéndose atormentado y al parecer Alberich lo notó. Le besó la mejilla y dejó de tocarlo para sentarse a horcajadas encima de él y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

\- A diferencia de tu amigo Hägen, yo no soy de besar y contar –aseguró tirando aún más del nudo–. Y algo me dice que tú tampoco.  
\- Dices que…  
\- Sé que no me quieres –susurró con algo de amargura. Afortunadamente, Siegfried no lo notó–. Podemos hacerlo una vez y sacarnos las ganas. Yo no contaré nada si tú tampoco lo haces.

Eso fue lo último que necesitó para decidirse a tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo a sus labios. No dejaría de amar a Hilda, sólo… experimentaría. Aún confiaba en él, y le había demostrado lo bueno que era para guardar secretos. Luego sentiría culpa si era necesario. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se recostó cómodamente contra el respaldo, disfrutando del fuego de esos besos. Alberich prácticamente se dejó caer encima de él enredando los dedos en su cabello, metiendo la lengua en su boca y recorriendo cada rincón de ésta. Siegfried estaba sorprendido por el entusiasmo que mostraba. Nunca habría imaginado que su amigo lo viera de esa manera, y ahí lo tenía, sentado sobre su entrepierna, cabalgándolo.

La corbata cayó al suelo y detrás de ella siguieron la de Alberich y los sacos de ambos. Mientras éste le abría los primeros botones de la camisa, bajó las manos para por fin tocar ese trasero que había estado admirando hace minutos… y que había visto en primer plano en esa transmisión. Era redondo, duro y no pudo evitar darle una palmada. Eso hizo que el más pequeño se levantara de golpe. No se veía enojado, todo lo contrario. Sonreía y se veía fascinado.

\- ¡No te conocía ese lado, Siegfried!  
\- Yo tampoco –reconoció mordiéndose los labios– Alberich...  
\- ¡Hazlo de nuevo! –pidió el otro ahogando un gemido– Aprovecha, Siegfried. Yo no te negaré nada…

Esas palabras hicieron que la presión en su pantalón aumentara. Alberich, un lienzo en blanco para derramar sus deseos oscuros. Alguien a quien podía hacerle lo que ni en sueños podría pensar hacerle a Hilda, su princesa. La idea de degradar a alguien le atraía demasiado y era su única oportunidad. No solo volvió a palmear el trasero de Alberich, también metió sus manos debajo de su ropa para poder manosearlo directamente. Él volvió a devorar su boca mientras seguía moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás sobre su regazo ocupándose de desabrochar ambos pantalones.

El pelirrosa no se limitaba a besar. Él mordía, tiraba de sus labios con los dientes, lo hacía abrir la boca para dejar caer su saliva dentro de ella. Era salvaje, sucio e increíblemente erótico. Tan distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho con Hilda. Cuando liberó ambos sexos de la ropa y los frotó entre sí lo hizo soltar un gruñido y apretar los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con la expresión anonadada de Alberich, que no dejaba de palpar y recorrer su carne con sus dedos frenéticamente. Al presuntuoso punk se le bajó la insolencia al encontrarse con algo de TALES dimensiones.

\- Siegfried… e-esto es… ¡no es normal! ¡ES GIGANTE!  
\- Je… a que se lo dices a todos...  
\- ¡Te lo juro! –Alberich la rodeó con la mano y comenzó a mover los dedos intentando sacar la medida– ¡Definitivamente es de las más grandes que he visto!

Eso lo enorgulleció y a la vez lo decepcionó. ¿No era "la más grande"? Para cuando quiso preguntarle él ya se había bajado de sus piernas para arrodillarse delante de él. 

\- Siempre quise chuparte la verga–dijo escupiéndose sobre la mano para masturbarlo, escandalizándolo con su lenguaje–. ¡Pero ahora necesito hacerlo!

Cuando esa boca rodeó su pene Siegfried agradeció estar sentado porque las piernas le flaquearon. No podía dejar de compararlo con Hilda, pero era la única referencia que tenía. Cuando ella lo hacía se sentía maravilloso, pero él era brutalmente mejor, era notable la experiencia que tenía. Levantaba la cabeza para poder empujarlo más profundo ayudándose con las dos manos. Succionaba y presionaba suavemente con los labios. Cuando se concentraba en su glande, dándole lamidas rápidas y cortas justo sobre su uretra sentía que se la estaba mamando un profesional. Y eso era justo lo que Alberich era. No podía decidir entre disfrutar de verlo chupar con los ojitos cerrados o vigilar que nadie se acercara. Esto a él no parecía importarle.

\- ¡Alberich! Eres… ¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡Ohhhhhh!  
\- ¿Dios? –preguntó éste con sonando divertido mientras jugaba con la piel de la punta, metiendo la lengua debajo de ella– ¡No, por favor!

Volvió a metérselo en la boca, intentando abarcarlo todo. Siegfried no pudo controlar el impulso de levantar la cadera y sostenerle la cabeza para terminar de empujárselo entero. Alberich lo resistió estupendamente, seguía succionando y derramando saliva por montón. Sólo cuando sintió que tocaba fondo fue que se apartó, volteando la cabeza y tosiendo.

\- ¡Lo siento!  
\- Aún no suprimo el reflejo del vómito –fue la respuesta de su compañero. Jadeaba, pero no se oía molesto–. Estoy trabajando en eso. Por ahora, si quieres enterrarla toda, te puedo ofrecer esto.

Poniéndose nuevamente de pie, le dio la espalda para bajarse los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. El rubio sintió que se tragaría la lengua. Ese culo… ya lo había visto, pero tenerlo delante era otra cosa. Sabiendo que tenía permiso para hacer lo que quisiera lo palmeó con ambas manos antes de abrirlo, encontrándose con una sorpresa, una pequeña correa asomaba de dentro. Curioso, tiró de ella sacando un huevito vibrador morado empapado de lubricante y un gemido de los labios de Alberich. Cuando lo miró buscando una explicación lo encontró sonriendo, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Uffff… lindo, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Desde cuándo lo llevas puesto?  
\- Desde que salí de casa, el control está en mi bolsillo. Me lo dejaría puesto, pero algo me dice que ambos no van a caber.

Siegfried ahora podía observar a detalle su entrada. Estaba dilatada y de ella brotaba algo del lubricante, transparente y de color rosa. Se animó a colar su dedo mayor, al que pronto le siguió el índice. Hundió profundo el primero, curvando el segundo hacia arriba, moviéndolo hacia arriba. Ahora Alberich gritaba, aferrándose a la mesa y levantando el trasero. Eso lo llenó de una extraña sensación de logro.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ay, sí! Sieg… ¡ah, ah!  
\- Baja la voz… –pidió asustado y fascinado a la vez.  
\- A la mierda con eso… ¡ohhhhh! Siegfried… vas a ser el primero que me coja a pelo…  
\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero… ¿estás seguro?  
\- No tengo ningún condón a mano. ¿O qué, no me crees?  
\- ¡No, no! Alberich, yo confío en ti.  
\- Y yo en ti –su voz se suavizó. Incluso sonaba dulce–. Sólo a ti te lo permitiría.

Eso lo conmovió. Él jamás había dejado de considerarlo un amigo muy querido. Su alejamiento fue repentino y le había dolido mucho. Saber que aún se tenían confianza, aunque fuera en esa situación tan descabellada, lo aliviaba. ¿Quizás este era el primer paso para una reconciliación? Con cuidado, lo tomó de la cintura y Alberich se dejó caer suavemente, mientras él sostenía su miembro para empujarlo dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Oh, por dios… ¡oh, Albe…! ¡OHHHHHH!  
\- Mira… ahhhhhh… mira quién grita ahora…

Ambos se sonrieron como solían hacerlo antaño. Alberich seguía bajando su cuerpo, disfrutando de sentirse completamente invadido por la enorme hombría de Siegfried quien, detrás de él, le besaba el cuello mientras intentaba abrirle la camisa. Cuando supo que ya todo estaba adentro comenzó a moverse, a cabalgarlo. Y a gritar descontroladamente cuando el rubio se puso a jugar con sus pezones, apretándolos entre sus dedos.

Siegfried ya no podía pensar, lo tenía completamente embrujado. No sólo era la sensación, lo cálido y húmedo de su interior, lo rico que apretaba, era también ver sus reacciones. No había lugar para la timidez, Alberich disfrutaba y parecía querer que todo el colegio se enterara. Se levantaba y se dejaba caer frenéticamente, pegaba alaridos, babeaba, se aferraba a él con la cara deformada por una sonrisa de placer. Esa cara hermosa… terminó haciéndolo voltearla para alcanzar de nuevo esa boca lasciva. Ahora ya sólo se podían oír unos gemidos apagados y ambos cuerpos chocando entre sí. Ninguno supo cuánto se mantuvieron de esa forma.

\- Minos, no va a estar aquí.  
\- Tiene que estar por aquí.

Ambos detuvieron sus movimientos al escuchar voces venir justo del pasillo contiguo. Dos chicos habían entrado a la biblioteca y, por lo que escuchaban, lo único que los separaba era la estantería.

\- Es "Insanía e Imputabilidad", va a estar en Salud Mental.  
\- Sigue siendo un asunto judicial, Lune. Tiene que estar en Derecho.

Minos y Lune. Siegfried los conocía, iban al mismo salón. Dos aspirantes a abogados que soñaban con convertirse en jueces. Tenían ambiciones muy similares, quizás por eso eran amigos a pesar de ser ambos insoportables. Al escucharlos, Alberich se puso de pie, probablemente con la intención de vestirse rápidamente y marcharse. Cuando lo hizo, pudo apreciar cómo su miembro salía de esa entrada carnosita haciendo un húmedo "¡pop!". Ese sonido le encantó. Sin darle tiempo de separarse, volvió a tomarlo de la cintura para empujarlo contra la estantería y le metió los dedos en la boca. Cuando volvió a penetrarlo, Alberich le mordió los dedos para que no se le escapara ningún sonido.

\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- Te lo dije, no está aquí.  
\- ¡Alguien debe habérselo llevado!

No podía creerlo. Estaba teniendo sexo en la escuela, ¡con personas a menos de un metro de distancia! Debía haber perdido la cabeza, era peligroso. Si los descubrían, su vida acabaría, pero eso lo excitaba. Nunca había hecho algo peligroso, el riesgo era un estimulante que hacía que su pene endureciera aún más. Y Alberich… el hermoso Alberich. Aferrándose a una de las repisas, con la espalda inclinada, apretando involuntariamente sus entrañas por los nervios. Desde esa posición podía admirar su pequeño y perfecto trasero, su cintura, su cabello, sus orejas levemente enrojecidas por las perforaciones recién hechas. Nunca había pensado en lo atractivo que era.

\- Lo escribió un psiquiatra, no un abogado. Va a estar en Salud Mental.  
\- ¡Cállate!  
\- Por favor, habla más bajo.

Obstinado, Minos parecía dispuesto a revisar cada libro de la sección para demostrar su punto. Mientras lo hacía, del otro lado Alberich levantaba las caderas para Siegfried acallando sus gemidos con la mano de éste. El más alto tenía que morderse los labios para contener sus gruñidos. Le era muy difícil viendo cómo su miembro resbalaba de dentro de Alberich humedecido de lubricante. Para evitar que sus cuerpos hicieran ruido al chocar, se limitaba a dar estocadas largas y profundas. Lo sacaba casi todo, volvió a meterlo entero, marcando un ritmo infernalmente delicioso para los dos. Lune y Minos tardaron diez minutos en revisar todo antes de alejarse, mientras el último no dejaba de quejarse del sistema de archivado.

Por fin volvían a estar solos. Siegfried sacó sus dedos de la boca del pelirrosa, que estaba llena de saliva que salpicó sobre el mueble. Afortunadamente no llegó a ningún libro. Ahora sí que podía liberarse. Enterró sus dedos en su piel con tal fuerza que seguro quedarían marcados y comenzó a embestir brutalmente, empujando ese pequeño cuerpo hacia adelante. Un par de libros cayeron al suelo por la intensidad.

\- ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡OH, SIEGFRIED! ¡Hijo de puta, eso fue…!  
\- ¡... lo más emocionante que nunca hice!  
\- ¡Carajo! ¡Si sigues así me voy a venir! ¡Ahhhhhh!  
\- Mmmhhh… creo que es mejor que lo hagas…

No quería que se terminara nunca, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuánto les quedaba antes de tener que regresar a clase. Por eso pegó su espalda a la de Alberich, llenando su cuello de chupetones y frotando bruscamente sus pezones. Reconocía esa sensación, esa estrechez alrededor de su miembro. Por eso llegó a rodear el de Alberich justo en el momento en que éste se corría. Su mano quedó manchada de semen, y poco después liberó el suyo dentro del chico, soltando un último grito que ahogó en su cuello.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos, abrazándolo. Ambos respiraban frenéticamente, ambos corazones palpitaban sin control. Ambos sentían que caerían si no se aferraban al otro. Ya estando un poco más calmados se hizo hacia atrás para salir de él, volviendo a sentarse para descansar. Rápidamente, Alberich volvió a introducirse su juguete para que el semen no se escapara y ensuciara el piso.

\- Lo siento, debí…

Fue interrumpido por Alberich, quien se sentó en su regazo y lo besó. Esta vez se sentía diferente. Era apasionado, sí, pero la forma en la que lo abrazaba, cómo acariciaba su cabello, la expresión en su rostro… había ternura. No lujuria. Entonces lo comprendió y sintió pánico. La razón por la que su amigo había dejado de serlo, la forma en la que Alberich lo veía. Pero él tenía una novia a la que amaba y debía detenerlo antes de que el chico se hiciera una falsa ilusión, aunque quizás ya era tarde.

●●●●●

  
No podía creerlo. Siegfried se había fijado en él. No le daba asco. ¡Habían estado juntos! Había dejado atrás todo lo que consideraba correcto para tener sexo con él, diciéndole que confiaba en él. ¿Acaso había una posibilidad? Esto no podía ser verdad, parecía otro maravilloso sueño… hasta que abrió los ojos.

No era un sueño. Era la sucia, caótica y horrible realidad. Allí estaba Siegfried, de carne y hueso, mirándolo con pena. Balbuceando, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle que esto había sido un terrible error. Que era inmoral, que lo quería pero no así o cualquier otra mierda que no quería escuchar. Mierdas que él ya sabía y que, como era un estúpido, por un segundo quiso ignorar.

\- Alberich… esto…

_No te dejaré hacerlo. No permitiré que me humilles._

\- Esto no volverá a pasar. Yo no repito amantes.

El suspiro de alivio que Siegfried no pudo disimular fue el último golpe que su corazón necesitaba. Era hora de levantarse e irse sin mirar atrás si quería conservar la dignidad. Recogió la ropa que había quedado en el suelo, evitando mirarlo mientras se vestía.

\- Alberich… sobre nosotros…  
\- Voy a limpiarme, no me quedan más de cinco minutos.

Esta vez, él fue quien huyó, seguro de que a Siegfried no necesitaba aclararle que la próxima vez que lo viera actuaría como si no lo conociera. Tan seguro como de que a partir de ahora el héroe lo evitaría como a la peste.

Aguantó como un campeón el camino hasta el baño y, por una vez, el universo se portó bien con él. Estaba vacío y pudo elegir cómodamente un cubículo en el que encerrarse. Trabó la puerta, bajó la tapa del retrete, se dejó caer encima de él. Entonces ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y, tirándose de los cabellos, se echó a llorar en silencio.

_Está bien. Todo está bien. Estaré bien._

Claro que estaría bien. El mundo no se acababa por un desamor. No siempre obtendría lo que querría. No era como si él no supiera ya que eso pasaría. Tan solo necesitaba darse permiso de llorar una vez más, luego volvería a clase. Esa tarde haría su show, saldría a bailar y se quedaría en un motel con Mime para coger toda la noche. Entonces todo estaría bien.

Esa tarde, al salir de la escuela, pudo verlo de nuevo. Hilda se colgaba alegremente de su brazo mientras éste intentaba sonreírle como siempre, llevándole la mochila como todo un caballero. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Siegfried desvió la suya rápidamente, lo que no importaba porque descogida no había y él sabía cuánto había disfrutado de su sucio encuentro en la biblioteca. Descubrió que Siegfried también podía ser un poco hipócrita. Quizás pecaba de altanero, pero estaba seguro de que al transmitir esa noche se encontraría con un nuevo seguidor.

**Author's Note:**

> Canción utilizada: Streets of London de Anti-Nowhere League.


End file.
